Viaje al futuro
by Izumi17
Summary: A veces el apocalipsis está más cerca de lo que se imaginan; cuando Vash y otras ocho naciones por error son enviados al futuro, y ven que todo ahora esta destruido a manos de un dictador, pero la esperanza vive en la resistencia y es la mismísima Liechtenstein la que la dirige, con varias sorpresas agradables y desagradables, harán lo posible para devolver la paz y regresar
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta centrada en Italy por Liechtenstein, y otras parejas heterosexuales, es mi segunda historia de hetalia, y esta calificada como M porque he escrito cosas que los niños no deben leer, pero lo peor de todo es que así me la imagine y no pude cambiarla. Espero que la disfruten tiene un grado de desgracia, y también redención que se plasmará en los siguientes capítulos.

como siempre debo decir que Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Era un día normal en Ginebra, la junta de las Naciones Unidas estaba a minutos de iniciarse, pero no todo estaba bien Vash, la representación de Suiza, estaba preocupado por su querida hermanita Lily, la representación del principado de Liechtenstein, ella aún no había llegado; la razón era que él se había adelantado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera preparado para la junta, aunque no sirvió de mucho, ya que Arthur, la representación del Inglaterra o Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda, y Francis, la representación de Francia, lo destrozaron casi todo cuando empezaron a discutir, como siempre lo hacían.

Pero Vash no era el único preocupado por la ausencia de alguien, Ludwig, la representación de Alemania, estaba preocupado porque su mejor amigo, Feliciano, la representación de Italia no llegaba aún; era raro, Feliciano podía dormirse, comer, e incluso proponer tonterías en las juntas pero jamás faltaba alguna, al menos desde que Ludwig conocía a Feliciano.

El caos era notorio en la sala así que no quedó más remedio que comenzar la junta con Ludwig a la cabeza.

* * *

Liechtenstein corría desesperada se había demorado demasiado arreglándose y no tenia forma de ir más rápido, no tenía auto, porque su querido hermano consideraba que podría causar un accidente o estar en uno, y olvidó su monedero, así que no podía tomar un autobús, un taxi o ir por tren; de pronto un auto se cruzo en su camino.

‒ ve~ Srta. Liechtenstein ¿desea que la lleve?‒ dijo Feliciano que también tenía una cara de estar en problemas.

‒ Sí, gracias, Sr. Italia‒

Era muy poco común que las naciones se traten con su nombre humano, faltaba mucha confianza para poder llegar a tener ese privilegio. Feliciano arrancó el auto pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no aceleró tanto por consideración a su acompañante; si por él fuera hubiera puesto una velocidad de 1000 km/h, eso sí Ludwig no lo hubiera regañado desde la última vez que se ofreció llevar a alguien en su auto, en esa ocasión el afectado fue el pobre de Kikou, la representación de Japón.

‒… Sr. Italia, creí que ya estaría en la reunión‒ preguntó Lily curiosa

‒ me quede dormido por preparar mis reportes, y ¿usted Srta.? ‒

‒ me demore demasiado, espero que mi hermano no se enoje conmigo‒

‒ dudo mucho que él lo haga, y si lo hace le puede decir que me la encontré y la hice demorar, invitándola a tomar algo‒

Galantería italiana no podía faltar, pero esto no tenía una doble intención, él solo intentaba ser amigable.

‒ no podría, se metería en problemas‒

‒ ve~ tendremos problemas si no llegamos‒

Italia sonrió a Liechtenstein y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Liechtenstein le cayó muy bien, nunca había conversado mucho con ella, esto era como si recién se estuvieran conociendo.

* * *

Llegaron tarde, tan tarde que estaban en un descanso. Ludwig al ver a Feliciano no le importó que estuviera acompañado de Liechtenstein le dio una severa reprimenda. Pero Suiza al ver a Liechtenstein fue mucho más duro con ella, tanto que Italia no podía permitir esa clase de tratos, no a una muchachita tan linda como lo es Liechtenstein.

‒ Bruder, no fue mi intención retrasarme, lo que pasó es que…‒

‒…es mi culpa, la vi venir para acá y como teníamos tiempo la invite a tomar un café, no creí que nos demoraríamos tanto, pero el pastel estuvo muy bueno ¿verdad signorina Liechtenstein?‒

Liechtenstein no sabía que decir, ¿qué debía hacer? era la primera vez que alguien la defendía de esa manera, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato.

‒ ¿es eso cierto Liechtenstein? ‒ dijo Vash con una mirada matadora hacia Italia, y una de di la verdad para Liechtenstein.

Ella se quedo en silencio un momento, jamás le había mentido a su hermano en especial cuando le ponía esa mirada, iba a decir que no era cierto, pero al ver la sonrisa de Italia, esa sonrisa cómplice, se convenció, a tal grado de creer esa mentira, casi saboreaba ese pastel que ni siquiera sabía de qué sabor se suponía que era.

‒… si bruder, es cierto‒

‒ bien, entonces, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero ya te advertí acércate un solo poco más a ella o a mi casa y te vuelo los sesos‒ dijo Suiza sacando su revólver y poniéndolo en la cara de Italia

‒ ve~ entendido‒ dijo Italia con mucho miedo, pero al menos había valido la pena, que importaba una amenaza para que esa linda muchachita estuviera bien.

* * *

La junta continúo su curso, pero como hubo muchos problemas los países tuvieron que hospedarse en el edificio, el cual era un resplandeciente hotel destinado para este tipo de juntas, las naciones tenían a su disposición Chefs de su propia casa y servicio las 24h. La junta se esperaba, si no había otro contratiempo, que terminará al día siguiente.

Vash se comportó muy protector con Lily, bueno al menos más de lo normal, todo el día no la dejo sola, bueno a excepción de cuando ella debía ir al baño, tan extrema estaba la situación que arreglo para que durmieran ambos juntos, en una misma habitación con dos camas, afortunadamente Lily tenía una cortina que permitía la separación del cuarto cuando quisiera privacidad; además cada vez que se topaban con Italia, Suiza le fulminaba una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, haciendo que el pobre Feliciano saltara de miedo.

Liechtenstein en cambio cada vez que veía a Italia tenia la necesidad de agradecerle el favor que le hizo, pero cómo lo hacía si no sabía cómo separarse de su hermano, así que, en la noche esperó a que su hermano se durmiera y muy sigilosamente salió de la habitación, iría a ver a Italia y le agradecería y regresaría a la habitación, no pasaría nada, un plan perfecto.

Pero había un pequeño problema, ¿dónde estaba la habitación de Italia? No quería ir de puerta en puerta preguntando, eso parecería algo comprometedor, mientras pensaba empezó a caminar indistintamente hasta que llego a un balcón, tenía las puertas de vidrio cerradas y miro por la ventana, una hermosa montaña se desplegaba, viendo como la luna iluminaba la nieve, un paisaje muy hermoso.

Cuando, de pronto, una mano le tocó el hombro, ella saltó asustada, pero no gritó, una reacción un poco extraña cuando estás sola en un pasillo y cualquier cosa te podría pasar, en especial sabiendo que en cualquier habitación estaban naciones tanto pervertidas como heroicas que podrían ayudarte o empeorar la situación; al regresar a ver vio, con una grata sorpresa, justamente a la persona que estaba buscando.

Italia a diferencia de otras veces estaba puesto una pijama (una camiseta blanca y un pantalón sencillo de color azul), eso se lo debían agradecer a Romano, el hermano de Feliciano, la representación del Sur de Italia (Feliciano representaba el norte), el cual no quería que Suiza vuelva a llamar a mitad de la noche quejándose de que su hermano corría en ropa interior por su casa, con la escusa de llegar a territorio Alemán, pero para lograrlo Romano tuvo que amenazarlo con destruir todos sus cuadros y no darle de comer pasta si no la usaba.

‒ ve~ Srta. Liechtenstein ¿qué está haciendo? ‒ preguntó Feliciano algo preocupado, acaso Suiza le hizo algo indebido a Liechtenstein.

‒… no me asuste así por favor, ‒ dijo Liechtenstein respirando aliviada‒ lo estaba buscando‒

‒ ¿a mí? ‒ Feliciano estaba sorprendido.

‒ sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme esta mañana, no debía pero aún así lo hizo, Danke‒

‒ no fue nada, Srta. Es más fue un verdadero placer ayudarla‒

Un momento algo no andaba bien, por qué Italia estaba aquí, ¿se sentía mal acaso? eso era malo como podría ayudarlo, pensaba Liechtenstein.

‒ ¿qué está haciendo aquí, Sr. Italia? ‒

‒ no podía dormir así que pensé en dar una vuelta, para ver si me entraba algo de sueño, creo que dormí demasiado anoche‒

‒ bueno, me alegro de que solo tenga un poco de insomnio, si desea puedo decirle al uno de los chefs que le suba algo para que le ayude a dormir‒

‒ ve~ no se moleste, Ludwig tiene algo para estos casos lo voy a ver‒

‒ de acuerdo, será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto o mein Bruder se enojara más‒

‒ Que tenga linda noche‒

Se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino pero Liechtenstein sentía que a pesar de haber dado las gracias algo faltaba, justo antes de llegar a su cuarto pensó en algo, una muy buena forma para agradecer a Italia todo lo de ese día, regresó corriendo por donde vino esperando alcanzarlo,

‒ ¡Sr. Italia! ‒ Liechtenstein no pensaba gritar pero tuvo que hacerlo afortunadamente no despertó a nadie, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

‒ ¿ocurre algo? ‒ dijo Italia empezando a angustiarse

‒ ya que le dijo a mi hermano que me invito tomar un café, le molesta si yo le invito a un café, o si usted lo prefiere puede ser un chocolate o tal vez una cena o alguno postre o…‒

‒ sería un honor, acompañarla, pero… ¿no habrá problema con Suiza? ‒

‒ no se preocupe de eso me encargo yo, ¿si está de acuerdo? ‒

‒ Sí por su puesto‒

‒ en ese caso nos encontramos el próximo viernes en el café d' Tel a las 4, ¿le parece? ‒

‒ Claro nos vemos ahí Srta. ‒

Liechtenstein volvió a su cuarto e Italia se dirigió a la habitación de Alemania, pero ninguno se percató que una persona los observó y escuchó cuidadosamente desde su habitación, se despertó con el gritó de Liechtenstein y la curiosidad gano más, causando que se enterara de esta reunión, de verdad esperaba saber que pasaría después, no solo a lo que pase en la reunión sino después de esa mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente la reunión continúo su curso y no hubo muchos problemas además de los habituales; a diferencia de otras veces ocurrió un imprevisto de una nación de la que menos se esperaba, Noruega tuvo que irse, su superior lo llamaba de manera urgente, al parecer alguien alteraba el orden introduciendo extrañas ideologías en el gobierno y en la población, se realizaría otra reunión en una semana para que Noruega los pusiera la corriente, y apoyarlo si fuera necesario.

* * *

La semana pasó rápidamente, el viernes Italia se arregló, casual pero a la vez elegante, no es que quisiera impresionar a alguien solo quería estar bien, estaba emocionado con el encuentro; Lovino no podía creer lo que su hermano se había puesto, solo lo usaba para ocasiones especiales, muy especiales.

‒ oi, estúpido, ¿por qué te pones eso? ‒ dijo Lovino casi burlándose, creyendo que la persona con la que se encontraría sería el imbécil de Ludwig.

‒ ve~ fratello, voy a reunirme con alguien‒ respuesta predecible según Lovino

‒ ¿qué vas a hacer con ese bastardo de las papas? ‒

‒ ve~ no fratello, te equivocas, no me veré con Alemania‒ esa no era una respuesta predecible.

‒ Entonces ¿con quién? ‒ Lovino tenía la urgencia por saber

‒ es un secreto‒ dijo Feliciano lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta a su hermano mayor‒ nos vemos‒

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y en este caso iba a matar a Romano, la sonrisa que Veneziano le había mostrado antes de salir era muy diferente a las habituales, tan diferente, como si…, acaso el…; sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirlo, tomo su abrigo y un bigote postizo y se marchó en su auto.

* * *

Liechtenstein también se arreglo, estaba divina, para evitar problemas con su hermano le había dicho a su mejor amiga Natalia, la representación de Bielorrusia, que la ayudara a mentir por si algo pasara, Liechtenstein tenia la suerte de que ese día su querido hermano no estaría, antes de irse le dijo que pasaría el día con Natalia para no estar aburrida; a diferencia de otras veces Natalia aceptó con la condición de que lo dejara destriparlo si él se atrevía a algo, Lily no objetó pero de verdad dudaba de que eso fuera necesario, Feliciano no era Francia, tal vez eran hermanos pero eran muy distintos.

Viendo la hora salió y se dirigió al lugar, un pequeño café con una gran variedad de platillos, para cenar o aperitivos; Italia ya estaba ahí, había llegado más temprano para evitar que Liechtenstein se sintiera ofendida. Entraron y pidieron algo de comer, ambos pidieron un café y un cheescake de frambuesa, aunque después se empalagaron demasiado, Italia pidió un par de emparedados para pasar el dulce.

Empezaron a conversar a Liechtenstein le pareció una conversación muy amena, divertida e interesante, se hacía la pregunta ¿por qué no se dio cuenta de lo interesante que era Italia? con todas sus historias, un verdadero conocedor en la comida, un gourmet; en cambio a él le gusto la manera en que ella era paciente, escuchaba, y cuando ella hablaba lo hacía de una forma tan dulce que todo lo malo no importaba, una voz tranquilizadora, una hermosa dama respetuosa y dulce, con la capacidad de sacarle una sonrisa del comentario más simple del mundo.

Romano los vigilaba en una mesa mas al fondo de la cafetería, se sorprendió mucho no creyó que sería Liechtenstein la persona con la que su hermano se encontraría; eso marcaba un problema, Suiza, ese bastardo era más paranoico que Alfred, la representación de Estados Unidos, cuando se trataba de su hermana menor, pudo notar algo que de verdad le impresiono: la sonrisa de su hermano era diferente mucho más natural y espontanea, estaba más alegre, más feliz, esa era la palabra, Feliciano estaba de verdad Feliz; pero Romano no fue el único que jugaba a los espías, Elizabetha, la representación de Hungría, quien era la persona que había escuchado la formulación del encuentro, también estaba al pendiente y le daba mucha felicidad al verlos juntos, los conocía desde que eran pequeños y no encontraba ningún defecto en esa relación, no aguantaba las ganas de salir y decirle a todas las demás naciones femeninas lo que estaba pasando.

Después de cenar Feliciano acompaño a Liechtenstein hasta su casa y le agradeció el gesto aunque ella insistió en que estaría bien sola, el se negó y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo; al llegar, y antes de despedirse Liechtenstein se volvió a disculpar y le agradeció por todo lo que hizo en la tarde, Feliciano no la dejo pagar absolutamente nada, y eso que no solo comieron, Feliciano además le compró flores y la llevó a una hermosa exhibición de arte (que no era gratis). Liechtenstein estaba algo avergonzada de verdad, se suponía que ella pagaría, al menos la cena, no pudo evitarlo.

* * *

Cuando Feliciano regresó a casa, Romano, que había hecho lo imposible para llegar antes, fingió estar cocinando algo para cenar y eso fue lo que aclaró a Feliciano de una pequeña sospecha que tenía.

‒ ve~ fratello ¿qué haces? ‒

‒ me dio hambre así que decidí comer algo, ¿algún problema idiota? ‒ dijo fingiendo estar molesto para que su hermano no se diera cuenta.

‒ No, solo que creí que con lo mucho que comiste en el café no tendrías más hambre‒

Romano se sorprendió al oír eso, lo atraparon con las manos en la masa o estaba bromeando.

‒ ¿de qué me hablas? ¿Te volviste loco, bastardo? ‒ cambia de tema lo más rápido y no sospechara, pero Romano no se esperaba la respuesta que vendría.

‒ no… solo a la próxima vez que me sigas no pidas un bistec con pasta de tomate, ¿de acuerdo?‒

Lo atraparon, Romano había pedido eso en el café para poder quedarse, e hizo un pequeño escándalo para que le pusieran la salsa en el plato, no creyó que él se diera cuenta. Pero la verdad es que Romano hizo tal escándalo que Feliciano tuvo que fingir que no sabía quién era para evitar asustar a Lily, aunque ella al final se dio cuenta y le causo algo de gracia, Feliciano terminó disculpándose por su hermano.

‒… _*suspiro*_ te diste cuenta… bueno te seguí porque me dejaste con la curiosidad eso es todo‒

‒ bueno gracias a ti pase una tarde agradable, pude conversar amenamente con Lily y…‒

‒ ¿desde cuándo llamas Lily a la Srta. Liechtenstein? ‒

‒ ve~ ¿hay algún problema que le diga así? es decir, es su nombre‒

‒ Pues sí, la última persona que llamó a la Srta. Liechtenstein por su nombre sin que ella le diera un permiso especial, fue fulminado por Suiza, si no ¿cómo crees que Francia se mantiene presentable en su presencia? ‒

‒ bueno no es que ella me haya dado un permiso, únicamente creí que sería lindo decirle por su nombre, ya que es una buena persona, gentil, amable, linda, con buenos sentimientos, inocente, adorable,… ‒ eso Lovino no se lo esperaba.

‒ ¿acaso te gusta? ‒ Feliciano se sintió acorralado

‒ ve~... Por…por supuesto que no, es decir, Suiza me mataría y además dudo mucho que sea apropiado para ella, es decir, yo no…‒

‒ De verdad te gusta‒ dijo Lovino atando cabos

‒ ¡que no! ‒ Italia se puso rojo y subió a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra más no permitiría que su hermano se burle de sus sentimientos, Romano no pudo evitar sonreír, esa reacción no se la esperaba.

* * *

Del otro lado Liechtenstein no dejó de sonreír desde que llego hasta que se acostó, y eso extraño mucho a su hermano, el quería que fuera feliz pero no a tal extremo, empezaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal. A la mañana siguiente Suiza estaba muy serio en el desayuno y hablo en ese tono con Liechtenstein, esa era la única forma de sacarle la verdad a su hermana.

‒ Liechtenstein, me puedes decir ¿qué pasó ayer para que te comportaras de esa forma? ‒

‒ ¿Bruder te molestó como me comporte ayer? ‒

‒ No, solo que fue muy raro verte así‒ ese no era un comportamiento normal según los estándares de Vash.

‒ bu-bueno descubrí que tengo un buen amigo es todo‒

‒… ¿quién? ‒ Vash mataría al bastardo que se atreviera a alejar a Lily de su lado.

Lily sabía que si decía Italia su hermano explotaría de rabia, así que se invento una buena historia para que su hermano no le hiciera nada, últimamente se había vuelto muy buena mintiendo y no estaba arrepentida de hacerlo.

‒ Un pajarito en el árbol de manzanas del jardín, se puso a jugar conmigo ayer por la tarde, se portó muy bien conmigo‒ Suiza se lo creyó

‒ ahh, bueno entonces asegúrate de que no te lastime o te picotee‒

‒ Si… Bruder‒ Lily respiró aliviada.

* * *

Tres días después todo el mundo se reunió en otra junta, en esta ocasión volvió a ser Ginebra el lugar de reunión. Todo el mundo esperaba escuchar lo que había pasado con la situación en Noruega. Arthur, estaba esperando muy pacientemente, a lo que su naturaleza británica le permitía, a que la junta de inicio, casi todos ya estaban presentes pero aún la junta no daba comienzo, sus acompañantes en cambio, estaban empezando a desesperarse, Arthur pensaba cada segundo ¿por qué debo esperar con ellos?, esos ellos eran Ludwig, Antonio (la representación de España), Kikou, Roderich (la representación de Austria), Francis, Iván (la representación de Rusia), Alfred, y Vash. Lo que más desesperaba era el cotilleo de las chicas afuera, interrogando a la pobre de Liechtenstein, nadie sabía por qué, las mujeres son un mundo aparte.

‒ estoy aburrido, un héroe no puede estar aburrido‒ dijo Alfred desesperezandose

‒ entonces porque no nos cuentas algún chiste o algo‒ dijo Inglaterra con mala cara, intentando callarlo o mantenerlo alejado lo más posible de el mismo.

‒ mejor haznos algo de tu magia‒ dijo Alfred esperanzado de divertirse a costa de quien sea pero divertirse de todas formas

‒ América que va a ser Inglaterra ¿sacar un conejo de un sombrero? ‒ dijo Francia burlonamente

‒ mira…‒

‒ ya sé ¿por qué no nos lees el futuro? ‒ dijo España con una sonrisa

Los tres germánicos y el japonés simplemente guardaron silencio, que iban a decir, además no querían meterse en problemas con ellos, ya solos causaban bastantes problemas.

‒ es posible que no quiera gastarse‒ dijo Rusia

‒ cállate, para que lo sepan la magia no es para diversión, es una seria responsabilidad‒

‒ Lo sabia no sabes hacer nada‒ dijo América al fin, siendo para él la respuesta hasta ahora más lógica.

Eso enojo tanto a Arthur que sacó su varita y la puso contra esos tres.

‒ para que vean que es real, les demostrare, les voy a traer todo lo que pidieron‒ dijo Inglaterra

Alzando la varita, en ese momento una luz ilumino todo. Cuando se pudo ver de nuevo Francia tenía una camada de conejos, hermosos conejos blancos, encima de él.

‒ gracias Inglaterra, ahora podre cocinar conejo asado‒

En ese momento la discusión fue más allá de lo habitual pero había un pequeño problema que hasta ese entonces nadie se había percatado, nadie hasta que Alemania habló

‒ ya es suficiente, Arthur ¿en dónde estamos? ‒ Arthur al oír eso se sorprendió

‒ A que te refieres Ludwig, estamos en la sala de juntas‒

‒ no es cierto, mira a tu alrededor‒

Estaban en un cuarto totalmente destruido sin techo, con unas cuantas paredes, sillas y mesas destrozadas, como si el edificio estuviera a punto de caerse, y lo más extraño había unos papeles tirados en el suelo, Francis recogió algunos y observo que eran reportes de los países, el último era uno de Canadá, donde figuraba la fecha: 12 de octubre de 2015.

‒ E…estamos en el futuro‒

Todos vieron las fechas de los reportes, los últimos que encontraron fueron del años 2015 pero no había señas de lo que paso en ese año, el reporte estaba ilegible no se podía leer nada, apenas se distinguían la fecha y el nombre de quien lo escribió.

‒ Lo más prudente seria averiguar dónde estamos‒ dijo Austria con su típica tranquilidad

‒ Pero debemos ir con cuidado a ver si encontramos a los demás‒ dijo Suiza que se preguntaba donde estaba Liechtenstein, ¿qué pudo haberle pasado a su hermanita?

‒ Pero no podemos irnos de vuelta‒ pregunto España, mirando a la única persona que lo podía hacer

‒ Lo intentare‒ Inglaterra hizo lo mismo que la última vez pero no funciono nada, lo intentó otra vez, nada, una tercera, cuarta y nada. Nada daba resultado, era como una especie de interferencia.

‒ no lo entiendo debe de haber alguien que conjure un hechizo muy fuerte para que bloquee la magia para impedirme usarla‒

‒ Bueno mientras el héroe este aquí no hay nada que temer‒

Salieron del edificio, toda la ciudad estaba destruida, no había ninguna casa en pie y además no había ni una sola persona a la vista, era una sensación como sí los hubieran borrado.

‒ América ¿qué haces? ‒

Inglaterra vio como el entraba en una casa pero casi de inmediato salió con un fajo de periódicos, y la cara pálida, como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio.

‒ no creo que deban entrar‒

‒ ¿por qué? ‒

‒ hay un…‒ no terminó la frase, lo que vio ahí dentro era muy difícil de describir.

‒ Seguramente te lo estas inventando‒ diciendo esto Inglaterra entró y salió al instante con la cara pálida, mucho más pálida que la que tenía Alfred.

‒ Igirisu-san, ¿qué paso? ‒ Nada, Arthur estaba demasiado conmocionado para responder.

Todos entraron y vieron un esqueleto en la mesa con un vaso de jugo en la mano y su rostro mostraba horror, si es que los cráneos pudieran mostrar dolor, este de seguro gritaría, era como si el miedo y la desesperación se hubiera apoderado de esa persona antes de morir. Las naciones salieron y leyeron el periódico que había sacado Alfred, en donde un encabezado destacaba "_dictador, Pol Trajari, conquista el mundo_".

‒ ¿dictador? ‒ fue la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese preciso momento.

‒ igirisu-san vea la fecha‒ la fecha de ese periódico era 12 de abril de 2013 un año después de la junta a la cual ellos estaban, tan solo un año de su partida.

‒ ¿qué paso con los demás?‒ pregunto España

‒ no dice nada‒

Cada uno empezó a preocuparse, pero una nación ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, hasta que ya no pudo más, Suiza se separó corriendo del grupo.

‒ Suiza espera debemos estas juntos‒ Austria gritaba detrás de él.

Pero no hizo caso, ¿qué paso con Liechtenstein?, su hermana dependía al 100% de él, no pudo haberle pasado nada grave ¿o sí? Esas dudas atormentaron a Suiza todo el camino hasta que de pronto fue elevado por los aires, no pudo evitar soltar un grito al oír eso todos siguieron la dirección de donde venia el grito de Suiza y antes de que pudieran hacer algo fueron elevados por los aires, habían sido capturados por redes, unas redes muy resistentes.

‒ ¿qué es esto? ‒ dijo Alemania intentando librarse

‒ es una red fabricada con la más resistente cuerda, lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener un oso polar‒ dijeron unas voces debajo de ellos.

‒ Pero si son solo niñas‒ dijo Rusia y era cierto dos hermosas jovencitas que no aparentaban tener más de 15 años salieron de las sombras.

* * *

olvide mencionar que incluyo unos personajes originales, que son las dos jovencitas, las cuales tienen un rol muy importante en los siguientes capítulos. no adelantaré nada más. por favor no olviden dejar sus criticas y/o comentarios y/o sugerencias de la historia que me ayudan a mejorar más.

gracias por leer... dentro de muy poco podrán leer lo que sigue...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí viene el segundo capítulo, debo decirles que en este capítulo lo que esta escrito en cursiva es lo que pasó mientras los demás saltaban en el tiempo, es decir, quien es el dictador y que fue lo que hizo, también debo decir que este capítulo contiene algo de _Lime_ gracias a _DarkHetaliaBlood,_ quien me hizo caer en cuenta que debía indicar esto para no tener problemas. También debo decir que en este capítulo incluyo tortura y muerte de uno de los personajes, no les diré cuales.

Una ultima cosa cuando me refiero a Lukas hablo de Noruega, ese al parecer es su nombre humano, un lindo nombre por cierto.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_Tres meses han pasado desde la desaparición de las naciones, se hacían grandes esfuerzos por encontrarlos de alguna manera; el mundo estaba desequilibrado tanto que se hacían reuniones cada vez más seguidas, sí antes las realizaban máximo dos veces al mes, ahora las realizaban una vez a la semana. Los problemas iban en aumento no solo por la desaparición de nueve naciones sino también de una amenaza, un hombre problemático, Pol Trajari derrocó al gobierno Noruego y se auto proclamo Jefe supremo. A pesar de que Noruega debía obedecerlo se resistía a hacerlo, aunque eso causara que su salud se debilitara._

_ Pol Trajari usaba métodos crueles para conseguir lo que quería, en una de las últimas juntas, el 14 de Noviembre de 2012, Noruega dio la alerta para una posible declaración de guerra._

_Todas las naciones estaban preparándose para lo peor, pero había algunas que tenían muchas más preocupaciones, una de ellas era Liechtenstein, sin Suiza su situación era dura, las recesiones económicas la habían hecho cada vez más difícil su subsistencia, pero la ayuda llego de donde menos se lo esperaba._

_‒ no, Feliciano, no puedo aceptar…‒ Liechtenstein a este punto ya tenía la confianza de ambos hermanos Vargas._

_‒ pero Lily, necesitas la ayuda, Grecia acepto sin problemas‒ _

_‒ yo sé, pero tú también estas en aprietos, ya con Grecia tienes suficiente, no quiero ser una carga‒ _

_‒ Lily, no eres una carga, es un placer ayudarte‒ ahí está esa sonrisa de nuevo, la que hacía que Lily se derritiera por completo._

_‒ *suspiro* de acuerdo pero si crees que es demasiado avísame‒ dijo Lily con la cara roja llena de vergüenza._

_‒ creo que jamás oirás eso‒ dijo Italia sonriente de poder ayudar_

_No solo Liechtenstein recibió la ayuda de Italia, muchas otras también recibieron su ayuda como Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Polonia, Vietnam. Para las micro naciones era la perfecta oportunidad para ser reconocido como una nación, pero en ese punto se dieron cuenta que era mucho más duro de lo que parecía, incluso Sealand, aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba mucho al "tonto" de Inglaterra._

_ En cambio para otros países era una especie de liberación, al menos esos sintieron los países Bálticos cuando vieron la desaparición de Rusia, pero esa felicidad se esfumó, sin Rusia apenas se podían mantener, sus negocios y economía iba decayendo poco a poco. _

_Para Canadá, vivir sin su molesto hermano fue un alivio, ya lo reconocían pero debía hacer algo, sin Alfred la economía de muchos países cayó a lo más hondo, el tuvo la obligación de intentar reemplazarlo pero su éxito no era el mismo._

_La única nación que estaba mucho más alerta de lo normal era China, Wang Yao pasó toda esta temporada preparándose para lo peor y ayudaba a sus hermanos a que también hicieran lo mismo, esa prevención desconcertó a Feliciano que también empezó a tomar medidas preventivas._

* * *

‒ Este… señoritas… díganme ¿por qué nos capturaron con redes? ‒ muy cortésmente preguntó España que estaba de cara frente a ellas mientras Austria le aplastaba el cuerpo.

‒ cállate, seguramente eres un espía del Jefe supremo, debes saber que te sacaremos toda la información posible‒ dijo la que parecía ser la mayor

‒ Rossy creo que no debemos estar aquí nuestra madre te lo prohibió ¿recuerdas? ‒ la otra niña habló de manera nerviosa.

‒ papá dijo que debía cuidarlos, y si el Jefe supremo manda a sus guerreros los enfrentare, si manda unos ineptos como espías los mataré y listo‒

Al oír esto todos empezaron a reclamar, de todas formas quién quiere ser asesinado al llegar al futuro y mucho peor si eres asesinado por dos niñas.

‒ ¡no somos espías! ‒

‒ ¡bajen nos! ‒

‒ ¡soy el héroe no pueden hacerme esto!‒

‒ ¡¿qué demonios pasa en este lugar!? ‒

‒ Rossy creo que ellos no son de por aquí parecen que no saben lo que pasa‒ dijo la muchachita que tenía el cabello largo con un listón de color rojo en su cabello.

‒ Lucy, ¿tú crees?, eso es imposible todo el mundo sabe lo que está pasando incluso los mismos árboles saben lo que está pasando, lo más seguro es que estén fingiendo‒ la muchacha habló con autoridad moviendo su cabello largo agarrado en dos trenzas.

‒ sumimasen, pero no mentimos, acabamos de llegar, venimos del pasado ‒ al oír esto todos se preguntaron si Japón había hecho bien en decir lo que paso, seguramente los creerían unos dementes pero paso todo lo contrario

‒ ¿Del pasado? ‒

‒ por favor Lucy no creerás que ellos sean... ‒

‒ lo voy a comprobar, Rossy si ellos fueran… mamá estaría muy Feliz‒ dijo la muchacha susurrando‒ no les molesta que les pregunte algo‒

‒ depende que tipo de pregunta‒ dijo Rusia con una sonrisa.

‒ hace 25 años los representantes de Francia e Inglaterra discutieron en una junta, ¿por qué? ‒

En ese momento todos los regresaron a ver, para su suerte ambos estaban en la misma red, pero para Arthur esa pregunta era indignante acaso debía recordar todas las peleas que tenía con el pervertido de Francia.

‒ Inglaterra y Francia rápido respondan‒ dijo América desesperado, al ver que ninguno de los dos decía algo.

‒ pudo haber sido por cualquier cosa‒ dijo Arthur molesto

‒ Como si recordara los temas de pelea con Inglaterra‒

‒ Esto es ridículo, él y yo siempre peleamos por cualquier tontería‒

‒ Oui, en especial si incluye su comida apestosa‒

‒ se supone que no deben pelear ‒ dijo Alemania furioso

Las cuerdas se soltaron todos cayeron al suelo y la muchacha, la que se hacía llamar Lucy los ayudo a salir, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

‒ eran ciertas las historias Rossy, estos dos peleaban tanto que…‒

‒ conozco la historia Lucy, pero aun no confió en ellos‒

‒ Rossy podemos interrogarlos y averiguar más, si son espías los torturamos y ya‒ dijo Lucy susurrando.

‒ mmm… está bien, átalos‒

‒ ¡sí! ‒

Ese entusiasmo era algo extraño; Lucy volvió y con una sonrisa los ató de manos y formó una cadena, como si fueran niños en el jardín de infantes para que no se pierdan y empezaron a andar. Las naciones acordaron no poner resistencia, era la única forma en la cual podían averiguar qué había pasado con las demás naciones.

* * *

_Ha pasado un año desde la desaparición de las naciones, y la tan esperada desgracia arribó, la guerra empezó a azotar el norte de Europa, causando gran destrucción y muerte, mucho más que en guerras anteriores, no había manera de discutir, llegar a un acuerdo para parar tal matanza, el ejercito Noruego avanzaba, y sin piedad arrasaban con todo lo que encontraban en su paso._

_Lukas no pudo evitarlo, pero decidió hacer un último intento pero no resultaría según sus expectativas._

_‒ Sr. quisiera que reconsiderará, no es necesaria tanta violencia‒ _

_‒ mi querido Noruega, eres tan fuerte, debes mostrar lo fuerte que eres y evitar que los demás te sigan pisoteando‒ el Jefe supremo habló mientras alzaba una copa de vino, viendo como su ejército marchaba ante él._

_‒ Sr. esto de verdad es innecesario‒ _

_‒ sabía que eras algo misterioso, y eres también demasiado serio, pero dime ¿no estás cansado de que te comparen?_ _‒ _

_‒ Pues la verdad…‒ _

_‒ no estás cansado de discutir con tus compañeros, las otras naciones me refiero‒ _

_‒ sobre eso es algo…‒ _

_‒ no me digas que es normal, ustedes son como nosotros seres que buscan su felicidad‒ _

_‒ bueno en eso tiene razón pero…‒ _

_‒ lo único que busco es la igualdad, Lukas, igualdad‒ _

_‒ sí, pero…‒ _

_‒ sabes porque no bebes un poco‒ Pol le había ofrecido una copa de oro a Noruega dentro había vino._

_En cuanto los labios de Noruega tocaron el líquido este cayó al suelo, el "Jefe supremo" reía, llamó a varios de los soldados._

_‒ llévense lo a la cámara de prisioneros, y convenzan lo de que lo que hacemos es lo correcto‒ _

_‒ sí señor‒ respondieron_

_Para Pol la palabra convencer involucraba electricidad y una silla de tortura; Noruega sufrió durante tres largas semanas la tortura, al salir era solo un cuerpo que firmaba las autorizaciones para desplegar grandes masas de soldados a todos los confines de la tierra. La mente y alma de Noruega ahora le pertenecía al "Jefe supremo"_

_Al enterarse de que no habría forma de entablar una paz, en un acto desesperado, todas las naciones decidieron entablar una conversación con el "Jefe supremo" para intentar convencerlo de parar la masacre. Para lograrlo prepararon una cena formal._

_‒ Sres. y Sras. Naciones me alegra que me hayan invitado a esta reunión, pero no conozco la ocasión, ¿qué celebramos?_ _‒ dijo Pol al entrar con Lukas como un bulto detrás de él, cargado por dos soldados y depositado a un lado de la habitación._

_‒ no celebramos nada, lo que intentamos es que pare todo este teatro‒ habló Dinamarca que estaba furioso por todo._

_‒ Pero Sres. yo solo quiero unificar el mundo‒ _

_‒ hay muchas razones por las cuales no se puede hacer eso; esos errores son los que han llevado a hitos históricos que no se deben repetir, nosotros nos hemos prometido no volverlos a repetir‒ dijo Hungría intentado convencer a los demás de la posición en la que se encontraban._

_‒ es cierto, el asombroso Prusia, ha sido testigo de todo esto, sin mencionar que fui uno de los protagonistas, pero en esta época eso ya no es la solución ni la meta‒ al oír eso varias naciones empezaron a dar su opinión al respecto eso no le gustó a Pol._

_‒ pero Sres. lo único que buscó es igualdad, y eso fue lo que le dije a su hermano Lukas, Noruega, y ha entendido mi sueño y lo apoya en un 100%‒ _

_‒ ¿apoyo? créame que sea lo que le haya hecho no es apoyo, Lukas jamás apoyaría algo que lastime a sus amigos o hermanos‒ Dinamarca estaba hecho una fiera con su hacha lista si fuera necesario._

_Todos regresaron a ver a la nación tirada en un extremo con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha, sin responder a ningún estímulo posible, Islandia deseaba que su hermano se parará y lo molestara con que lo llame hermano mayor pero no había pasado nada._

_‒ pues yo considero que él está mucho mejor así‒ dijo Pol con una sonrisa triunfante‒ no hay sufrimiento, ni preocupaciones‒ _

_‒ esas cosas son necesarias para conseguir la felicidad, siendo un humano o una nación, no se puede escapar de esos dos puntos, son parte de la vida‒ todos se sorprendieron al ver quien había hablado, Feliciano había hablado muy fuerte para su gusto pero por primera vez estaba preparado para responder si era atacado, no huiría, esta vez no._

_Noruega alzó a ver pero solo duró varios segundos y regresó a su anterior ubicación._

_‒ no permitiré que ustedes demonios arruinen mi sueño‒ dijo Pol histérico, chasqueando los dedos un gas empezó a salir de las paredes y todos se empezaron a asfixiar, los más fuertes abrieron las puertas y salieron, al cruzar el pasillo para llegar a la salida, varias compuertas se abrieron en los cuadros , de ellas agujas empezaron a salir de las paredes rozándoles la piel, los más afectados, que tenían heridas profundas y agujas clavadas en varias partes de su cuerpo, fueron ambos Italia, Ucrania, Hungría, Suecia, Dinamarca, Holanda, y Bélgica que para su suerte solo tenía dos rasguños._

_‒ El juego apenas empieza señores les sugiero que se preparen‒ dijo el "Jefe supremo" en la puerta del comedor._

* * *

‒ ¿en qué ciudad estamos? ‒ pregunto Rusia

‒ estamos en Ginebra, ex territorio suizo ‒ dijo Lucy, siempre con su sonrisa

‒...y el territorio de Liechtenstein…‒ dijo Suiza angustiado

‒ justo allá vamos, nuestra casa está ahí...‒

‒ ¡Lucy! No les des información vital, aun hay que comprobar quienes son‒

‒ este… tal vez debamos presentarnos yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, España‒

España estaba esperando que ellas dieran un poco más de información para saber que había pasado con los demás, al ver que esperaban más España piso a Francia para que hiciera lo mismo.

‒ Francis Bonefoy, Francia‒

‒ Arthur Kirkland , Inglaterra‒

‒ Roderich Eldestein, Austria‒

‒ Ivan Braginskly, Rusia‒

‒ Honda Kikou, Japón‒

‒ Ludwig Belshmitch, Alemania‒

Al oír ese nombre ambas regresaron a ver, como si hubieran no esperado escuchar jamás ese nombre, pero la mayor siguió caminando,

‒ Alfred F. Jones, América‒

‒ Vash Zwigli, Suiza‒

Al oír eso la mayor de las chicas se paró y regresó caminando en dirección a donde estaba la nación que había dicho su nombre, le quedo mirando con ojos de odio, Vash empezó a preguntarse si había hecho o dicho algo malo, Rossy lo rodeó y luego regresó al inicio de la fila, como si nada hubiera pasado.

‒ mm…¿paso algo con suiza? ‒ dijo Rusia, empezaba a disfrutar esta situación.

‒ simplemente no es como me lo imagine es todo‒

‒ es cierto, nos imaginábamos que usaba vestido y cantaba jahoo tralala‒

‒ esa historia siempre fue ficticia Lucy‒

Empezaron a discutir, pero una nación se puso rojo de la vergüenza, al escuchar la frase "jahoo tralala", Japón estaba completamente avergonzado, seguramente fue Corea quien contó el secreto, sería la última vez que le confiara una historia así a su hermano; al verlas discutir España le recordó a dos muchachos que conocía bien que hacían todo de la misma forma

‒ Este… ¿quiénes son ustedes?‒ preguntó Arthur, el cual ya no podía soportar la falta de modales que demostraban esas niñas, la más pequeña regreso a ver con una gran sonrisa,

‒ yo soy Lucia y ella es Rosana somos….‒

‒ ¡ITALIA! ‒

Se oyó un grito a la distancia Alemania se quedo pálido, dónde estaba esa nación, España también busco en los alrededores pero no vio a nadie

‒ Rossy estamos en problemas…‒

* * *

_ Meses después, apenas 5 meses después, toda Europa y todo el mundo estaba ocupada por el "Jefe supremo". Ni siquiera China pudo con él, su enfrentamiento fue arduo y doloroso, incluso se creyó que China lograría que él se arrepintiera de esa idea de conquistar el mundo pero no, la lucha seguía, ya cansado China pidió un dialogo con él. _

_‒ he venido simplemente para negociar-aru ‒ dijo China al entrar a la sala de juntas, la reunión solo sería entre él y Pol._

_‒ como plazcas, ¿qué tienes en mente?_ _‒ _

_‒ Que dejes esta idea absurda de querer conquistar el mundo-aru ‒ _

_‒ lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso, ya he comenzado y le prometí a Noruega que lo haría dueño del mundo‒ _

_‒ no mientas, él jamás pediría ese tipo de cosas-aru, además qué es lo que buscas ¿poder?, ¿riquezas?_ _‒ _

_‒ quiero unión, eso es todo, pero sí recuerdo bien, tu también lo intentaste acaso vas a negar que planeabas expandir tu imperio‒ _

_‒ eso fue cuando era un país joven, tengo 5000 años, no me vas a dar lecciones a mí que he sobrevivido- aru ‒ _

_‒ es cierto eres uno de los pocos imperios que se ha mantenido y conservado en cierta parte su identidad, pero lamento decirte anciano, nadie es eterno en el mundo, ni siquiera tú‒ _

_‒ Ya lo veremos-aru‒ _

_‒ sí, ya lo veremos, solo te advierto que pongas en alerta a tus hermanos… tu no estarás para protegerlos‒ diciendo eso el "Jefe supremo" salió de la sala._

_‒… Yao‒ Feliciano escuchó todo, lo hizo sin querer pero de verdad creía que era necesario hablar de lo que acababa de escuchar_

_‒ dime, ¿tu abuelo te enseño lo que yo le enseñe?_ _‒ _

_‒ sí, no mucho pero si lo importante‒ _

_‒ Cuando yo me vaya debes seguir eso al pie de la letra-aru ‒ _

_‒… no me gusta pensar en eso pero, te lo prometo voy a hacer lo que me dices‒ _

_Con una sonrisa Yao se retiro ‒ sabes, te pareces mucho a tu abuelo, eres más fuerte de lo que crees‒ _

_En apenas una semana, las naciones con sus pocos sobrevivientes se dirigieron a Europa, a Italia, el cual aún le hacía frente a las tropas invasoras, se formó un pequeño refugio en territorio de Liechtenstein e Italiano. No había manera de parar la destrucción que el "Jefe supremo" impartía hacia sus contrincantes. Las naciones desaparecidas fueron exterminadas, todos los habitantes que quedaban fueron asesinados con misiles, y los que lograban sobrevivir morían por enfermedad e incluso grandes cantidades de personas fueron llevadas como esclavos hacia el palacio de Pol, para demostrar que están vivos para servir._

_Los últimos países en unirse a este refugio fueron Canadá y Vietnam. Los italianos mostraron su lado gentil y solidario para con todas las personas, si existían pleitos eran por choques de culturas, pero no pasaba de una simple discusión, no era la época para pelear por tonterías, se avecinaba el apocalipsis y se necesitaba toda la ayuda posible._

_‒ Ahora la pregunta es cómo lo enfrentamos‒ preguntó Prusia a todas las naciones reunidas en la sala improvisada._

_‒ mmm… debemos realizar un acto de rebeldía‒ sugirió Taiwán_

_‒… y ahora la pregunta sería que considera él un acto de rebeldía‒ preguntó Finlandia, preocupado._

_‒ ¡una alianza!_ _‒ gritó Hungría._

_‒ ¿entre todos?_ _‒ preguntó Canadá_

_‒ no necesariamente, deben ser dos naciones que lo hayan desafiado, o que él considere amenazas‒ _

_Todos se quedaron pensando, es decir todas las naciones que estaban presentes habían desafiado en cierto sentido al "Jefe supremo" pero había tres naciones que hicieron que el perdiera la paciencia. La primera fue eliminada del mapa, pero las otras dos estaban prácticamente ya juntas desde hace algún tiempo. Al parecer todos pensaron en lo mismo porque todos regresaron a ver a Feliciano y Lily._

_‒… no estarán pensando lo que creo que están pensando‒ dijo Lily nerviosa._

_‒ Bueno… ustedes tres, incluyendo a Romano, están viviendo juntos desde hace unos tres meses más o menos‒ dijo Ucrania_

_‒ sí pero es porque ese dictador destruyó mi casa, y ellos me dieron refugio aquí‒ _

_‒ sí, pero y los ruidos que se escuchan por la noche ¿también son por agradecimiento?_ _‒ dijo Corea haciendo que los tres se sonrojaran._

_‒ NO HA PASADO NADA‒ gritó Romano._

_Los ruidos a los que Corea se refería eran de Liechtenstein curando las heridas de esos dos, ambos se quejaban tanto que ella a veces les gritaba para que se callaran, claro que a la distancia eso podría confundirse con otra cosa, aunque tal vez sí pasaba otra cosa. Liechtenstein se sintió contra la espada y la pared, pero la mano de Feliciano apretó la suya con fuerza._

_‒ este… puedo hablar con Lily a solas‒ dijo Feliciano sin mirarlos directamente._

_Todos salieron pero no fueron muy lejos, se quedaron tras la puerta a escuchar, el único que se quedó adentro fue Lovino, el cual pensaba lo mismo que su hermano menor._

_‒ Este… Lily sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero creo que ellos tienen razón, somos los únicos que quedan que le hemos dicho sus verdades a ese sujeto‒ _

_‒ Feli, lo que le dije fue por miedo más que por tener la razón._ _‒ _

_‒ lo sé, pero él ya te atacó directamente, y no faltará mucho para que nos ataque a mí y a Lovino, así que te lo pido, si yo no pudiera continuar con lo que China me indicó, podrías tú…‒ _

_Feliciano se había arrodillado y sacado un anillo de su bolsillo, era una pequeña sortija de no más de 24k pero para ella significaba tanto. Feliciano no necesitaba formular la frase, ella ya lo sabía, y la verdad todas las noches desde que empezó a vivir con ellos deseaba con ansias que algún día él se lo propusiera. Liechtenstein tomó la sortija y se la puso en el dedo correcto, le quedaba bien, y le dio un beso, para Feliciano esa era la tan ansiada respuesta. Lovino sonrío y salió de la habitación._

_‒ ¡PREPAREN SUS MEJORES ROPAS SRES. HABRA UNA BODA!_ _‒ _

_‒ ¡BIEN!_ _‒ gritaron todos contentos._

_Para Pol eso no era una buena señal, recibir la invitación de bodas de esas dos naciones era para él un desafío a su poder. Noruega al ver la carta sonrió, esperanza eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El juego apenas iniciaba, ellos no lo conocían aún._

* * *

Y este es mi segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado.

Sobre porque escogieron a Liechtenstein y a Italia para la alianza lo sabrán dentro de los siguientes capítulos. Perdón por las fans de China, pero era necesario eso pero tendrá un gran resultado en el futuro lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos. También me disculpo con las fans de Noruega pero la verdad me pareció uno de los personajes que debía tener algo de protagonismo claro que no de esta forma pero que le voy a hacer así me manda mi imaginación.

Cualquier comentario y/o critica y/o sugerencia para que yo pueda mejorar es siempre bienvenida.


	3. Chapter 3

un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. En este tendremos escenas de muerte en el campo, de violencia familiar, y un poco de un personaje que no esta actuando como debería, ustedes deberán averiguar quien es o quienes son.

Li Xiang= Hong Kong

Li Mei= Taiwan.

Hetalia no me pertenece

les recuerdo que lo que esta escrito en cursiva es lo que pasó en el pasado, cuando los demás saltaban en el tiempo.

* * *

Habían caminado ya unas cuantas horas, ya estaban agotados y al parecer no faltaba mucho; las muchachitas empezaron a acelerar su paso, estaba empezando a oscurecer, y se oían los susurros de preocupación de Lucía acerca del castigo que les pondría su madre si descubría en donde habían estado.

Para su suerte, a lo lejos se divisaba una pequeña muralla; Suiza la reconoció como uno de los pocos castillos que Liechtenstein apreciaba, según ella ese castillo duraría para siempre, y al parecer tenía razón. A medida que avanzaban se veían restos de batallas intensas, incluso había cadáveres pudriéndose al sol no muy lejos del camino, cada nación tiene experiencia con este tipo de escenarios pero por algún motivo las nueve naciones sintieron escalofríos.

La muralla inmensa del castillo contaba con guardias y vigías, dentro había un pequeño pueblo, en donde se veía que las personas que lo habitaban no eran de un único territorio, había asiáticos, europeos y americanos (del continente americano). Lo más extraño es que cuando los vieron, todo el mundo se quedó quieto en su posición; se oían murmullos en varios idiomas pero todos lograron entender una cosa "las naciones perdidas regresaron".

Las muchachas se dirigieron a un apartado de la muralla, donde había una casa muy grande, con un jardín inmenso, detrás se extendía un campo y un bosque inmenso. La muralla llegaba hasta más allá del horizonte. En el jardín, del lado derecho había un pequeño huerto con vegetales de varias partes del mundo, en cambio del otro lado había flores igual de varias partes del mundo. Detrás de las flores, sentada en una pequeña silleta, estaba una mujer muy hermosa. España la reconoció en el acto, Lucía se separó de su hermana mayor para ir a hablar con esa mujer, mientras la niña hablaba la otra permanecía muda, sin vida, mirando al suelo.

_‒ _Estas en problemas Rossy, tu madre está furiosa_‒ _dijo una figura que bajaba de las escalinatas de la entrada de la casa, llevaba un montón de cajas con cacharros dentro, eso le impedía ver a los personajes que tenía al frente.

_‒ _la verdad tío, tengo mis motivos por haberla desobedecido_‒ _ dijo Rossy ayudándolo a bajar la pesada caja

_‒ _espero que sean unos motivos muy asombrosos_‒ _ dijo Gilbert bajando la caja al suelo y dando la espalda a los recién llegados; pero cuando se dio la vuelta sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

_‒ _Tío Gil, encontramos a estos ineptos en Ginebra, Lucy tiene la extraña idea de que son las naciones pérdidas, pero yo creo que son espías_‒ _ Rosana término su frase con una mueca.

El asombroso Prusia caminó dudando lentamente hacía sus dos malos amigos, y los miró como si no creyera que estuvieran frente a él. Pero al ver a cierto rubio atrás de ellos y a los otros dos germánicos en frente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_‒ _¿de verdad son ustedes? ¿West eres tú?_‒ _

_‒ _ ¿Bruder?_‒ _

Esa palabra, Gilbert no la había escuchado en ya 25 años. No dudo más, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ludwig, tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin respirar. Cuando lo soltó y comprobó que no estaba soñando se dirigió hacia Rossy y le dio un besito en la mejilla, luego corrió hacia dentro y con todas sus fuerzas gritó algo que a los de adentro les pareció imposible de creer.

_‒ _ ¡NATALIA, RUSIA ESTA AQUÍ!_‒ _ Al oír eso Iván se sorprendió de la confianza de Gilbert hacía su hermana._‒ ¿_ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO MUJER?_‒ _

_‒ _ ¡UNA NO SOY TU ESPOSA!_‒ _ Se escuchó una voz a la distancia_‒ _dos, ¿no estás ebrio o sí? Ya estoy cansada de tus "alucinaciones" mi hermano no está…_‒ _

Bielorrusia se paró de seco en la puerta, viendo lo que tenía al frente, Iván también se quedo en seco, su hermana había cambiado no solo en apariencia sino en presencia, ya no era la aterradora Natalia que lo seguía a todos lados. Bielorrusia tenía el cabello mucho más largo que antes, su listón aún en el mismo lugar, pero otra cinta le agarraba el cabello en una zona más baja que los hombros, su típico vestido azul había cambiado por un overol de trabajo, con una camiseta sencilla de color beige por debajo, con un pequeño dije de la bandera de su país. A pesar de no estar a la moda, era aún mucho más hermosa que antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Natalia se abalanzó hacia su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y no lo soltó hasta que notó que Gilbert le demostraba una sonrisa, la cual fue respondida por una mueca de burla. Gilbert volvió a mirar a la puerta y metiendo aire en sus pulmones gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_‒ _¡YONG SOO, MEI, XIANG! ¡ADIVINEN QUIEN REGRESÓ!

_‒ _ ¡HOY NO ES DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES GIL!_‒ _

Pero aun así Corea del sur apareció en la puerta, igualmente tenía puesto una camiseta blanca y un overol negro con la presencia de un estampado con el escudo de su bandera en la parte de atrás del overol; Corea al ver lo que pasaba gritó algo en otro idioma y un ruido se acercaba velozmente hacia la puerta, detrás de Corea habían llegado Taiwán y Hong Kong.

Al ver a Kikou, Taiwán corrió hacia él y casi lo derriba por el abrazo que le dio, lágrimas caían por el rostro de Taiwán, Hong Kong se acercó lentamente, con una cara muy seria el muchacho le dio un abrazo y se retiró de inmediato ambos llevaban overoles de color rosado y rojo respectivamente, con dijes que los identificaba como las naciones que eran; Corea levantó a Japón del suelo, con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas.

_‒ _ al fin volviste a tu dueño, Japón, porque te originaste de mí da-ze _‒ _ dijo con mucha alegría, pero se denotaba tristeza en su mirada, Kikou no entendía debería estar molesto pero por alguna razón no lo estaba, al menos lo dejaría pasar pero solo por esta vez.

Bielorrusia decidió que era tiempo de soltarlos, le quitó la cuerda a Rossy que estaba estupefacta viendo la reunión nunca se imaginó encontrarse con las naciones perdidas, eso le hizo pensar que sería una buena escusa para evitar el castigo de su madre.

Cuando Bielorrusia los soltó, un gran oso polar gigante se reunió con ellos y derribo a Alfred, Arthur y Francis, sobre el oso iba un joven de ojos azules cabello rubio liso, mucho más largo de lo que Francis recordaba, agarrado en una cola de caballo y un bucle en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Canadá bajo de Kumajiro y lo retiró de sus conocidos cuando ellos lograron pararse, Mathew llorando les dio un fuerte abrazo eso hizo que Inglaterra por fin se diera cuenta que tenía a alguien más aparte de América; el overol de Canadá era blanco y tenía un estampado de la hoja de mapple en la parte superior derecha, al recto del corazón.

Lucy se acercó con la mujer del jardín hacia España, él sabía quién era, su querida Bélgica no era la misma, estaba retraída siempre mirando al suelo.

_‒ _mamá Bel el Sr. España está aquí_‒ _dijo la pequeña Lucy empujando a Bel hacia Antonio, pero no había ninguna respuesta, pero Antonio le dio un fuerte abrazo y sintió como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la mujer que tanto queria.

Todo era color de rosa hasta que un disparo se oyó en el marco de la puerta, Gilbert que aun estaba en la escalinata, evitó que Rossy escapara de su madre, pero lo que ninguno de los desaparecidos podía haberse imaginado ver, una Liechtenstein bien formada, su cuerpo había adquirido buenas proporciones, con el cabello mucho más largo agarrado en un moño, y su lazo seguía donde Vash lo había colocado, su ropa era claramente una versión mucho más cómoda del uniforme militar suizo, y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de casquillos de bala y estuches de armas de distintos tamaños. Suiza vio que su hermanita ya no era la indefensa muchachita de antes.

Liechtenstein no prestó atención a nadie se dirigió directo a Gilbert que sostenía a Rossy, al siguiente segundo un sonido sordo se escuchó, Liechtenstein le dio una bofetada a la chica, Bielorrusia se separó de Rusia y lentamente reemplazó a Gilbert en sostener a Rossy.

_‒ _ ¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO DEBÍAS SALIR DE LA MURALLA!_‒ _ ese grito asustó a más de uno de los recién llegados.

_‒ _papá dijo que…_‒ _

_‒ _ Tú padre no se refería a que pasearas por ahí sola con tu hermana en el territorio enemigo_‒ _

_‒ _ ¡NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA!_‒ _

_‒ _NO ME ALCES LA VOZ. *_suspiro_* sabes que si te pasa algo él morirá verdad, ambos, ¿quieres que todo lo que logró se vaya al demonio, quieres que Bel muera, que nosotros muramos?_‒ _Liechtenstein había obligado a la muchachita a mirarle a los ojos, Rossy llenó sus ojos de lágrimas que no derramó.

_‒ _no, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada... estaba pensando si tal vez los capturamos, puedan volver a recordar lo que eran…_‒ _

_‒ _ pase lo que pase ellos no van a volver así que olvídate de eso, es igual con lo que pasó con mein Bruder‒ dijo Liechtenstein retomando la tranquilidad

_‒ _ Pero mutti, el está aquí_‒ _dijo Lucy llegando por detrás.

En ese instante Liechtenstein se percató de la presencia de los viejos rostros familiares que hace 25 años no había vuelto a ver; el Sr. Roderich, el Sr. Ludwig, pero el hombre de cabello rubio de atrás era la persona que había deseado volver a ver desde el mismo día en que desapareció. No se pudo contener salió corriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, uno que deseaba dar desde hace mucho tiempo.

_‒ _Gott sei Dank, Bruder, du lebst!_‒ _

_‒ _ Lo ves mamá, si él regresó tal vez papá vuelva…_‒ _Rossy se había emocionado pero Liechtenstein se separó de Suiza, a diferencia de los demás no derramó ni una sola lágrima, se puso en frente a Rossy y con un golpe en la cabeza termino la fantasía de la niña.

_‒ _ A tu cuarto, y no hay cena para ninguna de las dos_‒ _

‒ ¡CHE COSA! ‒ gritó Rossy algo indignada

_‒ _ NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ MUCHACHITA_‒ _

_‒ _es que no entiendo, encontré a tu hermano, te propuse un plan perfecto para que papá vuelva, y me castigas_‒ _

_‒ _ eso es otro tema, ahora a tu cuarto hasta que yo te llame_‒ _

_‒ _ ERES LA PEOR MAMÁ DEL MUNDO_‒ _

_‒ _ES LA TERCERA VEZ, NO ME ALCES LA VOZ_‒ _

_‒ _Este… Liechtenstein cálmate yo la llevo_‒ _Bielorrusia se interpuso, antes de que Liechtenstein acabara golpeando a la pequeña. Lily solo asintió y la dejó hacerlo. Rossy y Lucy fueron escoltadas hacia adentro, pero Rossy no había acabado de discutir.

_‒ _OJALA MI PADRE JAMAS TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO_‒ _ diciendo esto Rossy entró corriendo a su cuarto seguida de su hermana menor.

_‒ _Rossy espera un segundo_‒ _

Bielorrusia no las siguió y regresó a ver a Lily, le sonrió.

_‒ _Bueno, al menos esta vez no te dijo que te odiaba_‒ _

_‒ _Natalia, qué voy a hacer con Rossy, está siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que él le indico, y eso no es bueno _‒ _

_‒ _ Este…_‒ _empezó Roderich el cual no se atrevía a interrumpir.

_‒ _Cierto ustedes, ahora alguno de ustedes me puede explicar ¿QUÉ PASÓ?_‒ _

Y con esa pequeña frase Arthur sintió un aura de odio y desesperación que salía de cada una de las naciones presentes en esa casa, pero la más grande era la de la misma Liechtenstein.

* * *

_Durante la siguiente década desde que las naciones habían desaparecido sucedieron muchos cambios no solo en el paisaje sino también en la población. Varias naciones fueron obligadas a firmar un acuerdo de dominación, para evitar la destrucción total de todo el territorio, así varios países como los latinoamericanos, los del continente de Oceanía, los países bálticos y las micro naciones se convirtieron en sirvientes del Jefe supremo, el cual si deseaba, podría torturarlos o matarlos como castigo o simplemente por diversión._

_Pero las que se negaron a firmar fueron consideradas enemigas y supuestamente serían destruidas. La resistencia de estas naciones era muy alta, estaban arrinconadas en el territorio que comprendía Italia y Suiza. Esa situación era terrible para Pol tener como principal enemigo a la nación más idiota y débil de todo el globo le parecía no solo humillante sino desesperante, ese territorio se había vuelto inútil desde que el gran imperio Romano se esfumó, así que tomó la mejor decisión del mundo, Italia tenía solo horas de existencia_.

_‒ ve~ ¿no está todo muy tranquilo?‒ _

_‒ Algo me huele mal‒ dijo Romano para sí._

_‒ ¿les pasa algo, no van a acostarse?‒ Lily había salido de la habitación buscando a sus compañeros, ella también estaba preocupada._

_‒ amore, ¿dime crees que si te dejamos a toda la población podrías cuidarla?‒ la pregunta de Feliciano era alarmante_

_‒ Toda la población se estableció en el castillo hace una semana, los únicos que faltan son los italianos, que se quedaron por celebrar la independencia, aunque aún faltan como cinco meses‒ _

_Hace apenas unas semanas atrás los refugiados fueron llevados a un gran castillo en el territorio de Liechtenstein para que se establezcan ahí, su ubicación geográfica lo hacía perfecto para resistir grandes ataques y permanecer aislada por mucho tiempo. _

_El mal presentimiento estaba presente, pero como decírselo._

_‒ creo que debes irte para cuidarlos‒ dijo Feliciano._

_‒ están bien, la Srta. Hungría y los demás están allá‒ _

_‒ ¡FELICIANO DEBEMOS SALIR YA!‒ Lovino vio como varios misiles se acercaban a su territorio._

_Las alarmas sonaron, todos se fueron a varios refugios Lily fue llevada al sótano, estaba sola. Ella lo entendía debían ayudar a sus habitantes. Pasaron las horas, nada pasaba, el impacto fue hacia apenas unos minutos, a pesar de los escombros sobre ella, estaba sana y salva, era una nación algo así no la mataría tan fácilmente pero ¿qué paso con su esposo? estaba asustada; pudo salir sin problemas pero la imagen siguiente no le agradó para nada, la hermosa ciudad, Roma, donde había vivido durante los últimos años estaba completamente desolada, no había nada en pie, nadie vivo, ¿ellos no podrían estar…?_

_‒ por favor que no les haya pasado nada, ¡por favor!‒ _

_Las otras naciones, llegaron rápidamente, vieron a Liechtenstein levantando cada escombro, Bélgica al llegar hizo exactamente lo mismo, Romano era lo único que le recordaba a España y no quería perder ese vinculo. Los encontraron muy heridos pero aún respiraban, un milagro._

_‒ ¡FELI! DESPIERTA PORFAVOR, MEINE LIEBE DESPIERTA‒ _

_‒ ¡LOVI, BASTARDO NO ME PUEDES DEJAR COMO ESPAÑA, ERES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, REACCIONA!‒ _

_Nadie entendía como estaban vivos, hasta que los últimos sobrevivientes de Cuba llegaron al castillo con una sorpresa._

_‒ ¿qué dices? hay todavía sobrevivientes de Italia‒ dijo Liechtenstein retomando la esperanza._

_‒ sí chica, esas dos mujeres son primas y la mayor es de Nápoles, y la menor es de Milán, ambas están embarazadas tiene como 4 meses, sus esposos lamentablemente fallecieron, era su luna de miel en la Habana….‒ Cuba seguía hablando pero ya nadie le hacía caso, la cuestión era que mientras todavía haya personas del territorio Italiano ellos vivirían._

_Pasaron días para que ellos reaccionaran. El primero en reaccionar fue Lovino, con costillas rotas y un gran dolor de cabeza pero vivo, se enteró de su situación, y esperaba que su hermano fuera lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir; días después Feliciano despertó, la primera cosa que vio fueron los ojos de su amada Lily. _

_Les tomó mucho recuperarse, pero estuvieron listos para observar el milagro que los mantendría con vida, las dos mujeres dieron a luz el mismo día, que era el día del cumpleaños de los dos hermanos Vargas, era el año 2022; dos hermosas niñas nacieron, la mayor por apenas dos minutos era la de Italia Norte, y la menor era de Italia Sur. Todas las naciones y los civiles estaban tan contentos, lamentablemente poco después Cuba salió de la habitación diciendo que las madres fallecieron, eso era sorprendente las dos mujeres estaban perfectamente de salud, la única razón que pudieron encontrar fue que se dejaron morir para estar con sus esposos. _

_Ese día Lily se convirtió en la madre de las dos bebés, ella dejo que sus padres escogieran los nombres; así que Lovino escogió Lucia Romina Liliana Vargas, mientras Feliciano escogió Rosana Francesca Liliana Vargas, y desde ese día todas las naciones eran oficialmente su familia, las pequeñas chibitalia, así las llamaban. _

_Pero para su mala suerte Pol se enteró, su plan perfecto arruinado por dos bebés, era una completa humillación. Para Noruega enterarse de que dos bebés eran cuidadas por naciones le hizo recordar lo hermoso que había sido criar y proteger a Islandia aunque al crecer el lo negara. Pol sacó un haz bajo la manga, con él no solo atraparía a los dos ineptos de Italia sino también a otras naciones. _

_Mandó a Lukas al castillo, los centinelas el verlo dieron la alarma, Islandia salió intentó hablar con él, pero detrás de Islandia estaban las demás naciones listas para defender el castillo si fuera necesario, Mr. Puffin daría la alarma si ese fuera el caso._

_‒ Hola…‒ comenzó Islandia algo nervioso_

_‒ ¿todo bien aquí?‒ se atrevió a decir Lukas_

_‒ se hace lo que se puede ¿y allá?‒ _

_‒ las cosas van mal‒ _

_‒ dime…dime que vienes a rebelarte…‒ _

_‒ no, Emil vengo porque me ordenaron acabarlos, pero será un proceso muy largo…‒ _

_‒ vienes tú solo y nosotros somos suficientes para acabar contigo, Lu… Hermano por favor no lo hagas‒ lágrimas salían, y recorrían el rostro de Emil._

_‒ Lo lamento, pero son órdenes…‒ _

_En ese momento un círculo mágico se formó y una luz violeta cubrió todo el lugar, luego se reunió en el centro del castillo y se elevó por los aires tiñendo las nubes de un color violeta, luego las nubes se empezaron a juntar, truenos y rayos empezaron a caer, una lluvia torrencial empezaba a caer. Noruega se fue, pero se veía claramente un rastro de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo, Dinamarca y Prusia evitaron que Islandia lo siguiera, temían que fuera una trampa para capturarlo, aunque a Feliciano le pareció muy real, si calculaba bien a Noruega no le quedaba mucho tiempo sea lo que sea que haya hecho debían estar alerta, siempre alerta. _

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda o comentario y/o sugerencia por favor no duden en decirla.

otra cosa, debo explicar que la alianza se realizó entre Italia y Liechtenstein, y yo considero Italia como Romano y Veneziano juntos, pero oficialmente solo Feliciano es el esposo de Lily. Lovino se podría decir es su padrino, pero Lovino cumple con ciertas actividades que Feliciano tambien cumple con Lily (estas actividades no son sexuales) o si no lo hubiera puesto al inicio.

una traducción pequeña:

bruder: hermano

mein bruder: mi hermano

mutti: mamá

Gott sei Dank, Bruder, du lebst!:gracias a dios, hermano, estas vivo.

che cosa: que cosa

amore: amor

mein liebe: mi amor

la traducción en alemán ha sido posible gracias a un fiel amigo (Daniel) al cual le agradezco mucho su ayuda.


	4. Chapter 4

buen inicio de mes para todos, espero que les guste este capitulo, lo escrito en cursiva es lo que paso en el pasado.

una nota: Yetakaterina (Ucrania), Carlos (Cuba).

Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

‒...entonces lance mi hechizo y aterrizamos aquí‒ terminó de decir Arthur con toda la gracia del mundo.

La reacción de todas las naciones presentes no era de esperarse, lo miraban tan indignadas que no comieron absolutamente nada de la maravillosa y deliciosa cena frente a ellos.

‒ Este… Arthur... puedo preguntarte algo‒ dijo Mathew rompiendo el silencio

‒… sí, claro‒

‒ ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? eres un…‒

‒ ¡Matt! no empieces‒ gritó Natalia, Mathew como un corderito obedeció, se calló al instante.

‒ este… bueno creo que la situación es muy grave‒ se atrevió a decir Ludwig.

‒ west, de verdad que extrañaba tu tranquilidad‒ Prusia estaba de verdad alegre de ver a su hermano‒ pero ahora la situación va de mal en peor‒

‒ sí aniki estuviera aquí, seguramente se diera contra la pared‒ dijo Corea esbozando una sonrisa pero no era una de alegría sino una de tristeza‒… pero pensaría en algo para solucionar las cosas‒

Ese comentario no tenía ningún sentido, Japón se sintió vacio y ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a la milenaria nación en ninguna parte, acaso se unió al enemigo o esta espiándolo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Por algún motivo le lleno un mal presentimiento, como sí su corazón se hubiera detenido, algo temeroso se atrevió a preguntar.

‒ Corea-kun ¿dónde está China-san? ‒

Todos bajaron la vista, Hong Kong se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra. Taiwán en cambio retiró los platos y se fue a lavarlos, se oían como ella sollozaba, aunque lo hacía demasiado silencioso.

‒ ¿quieres ir a verlo, Kikou? voy a visitarlo después de comer‒ lágrimas caían de los ojos de Yong soo, al darse cuenta las limpió y puso una sonrisa algo forzosa.

‒ creo que será mejor que vayas ahora o se te hará muy tarde, y luego no podrás regresar‒ dijo Taiwán intentando no perder la voz.

‒ Mei tiene razón, vamos‒

Japón algo nervioso se levantó y siguió a Corea, en cuanto salieron por la parte trasera se oyó un ruido de golpes.

‒ ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ‒ gritó Natalia de golpe

‒ DEMASIADO TARDE DA-ZE‒

‒ demonios, cortó mis girasoles, debo poner una cerca electrificada a su alrededor‒

Corea llevó a Japón a través del bosque fuera de la muralla, caminaron un poco cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro, el cual no tenía vegetación ni siquiera la hierba se atrevía a crecer, en el medio se imponía una gran Roca, en ella había escritos en todos los idiomas del mundo, al llegar Corea depositó los girasoles al pie de la piedra y empezó a rodearla. Japón estaba algo confundido.

‒ Este… Yong soo, ¿será aquí dónde nos encontraremos con China-san? ‒

‒ Kikou… el ya está aquí‒ diciendo eso lo llamó para que se acercara.

En cuanto Kikou se acercó a la piedra su corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido como si estuviera a punto de recibir un golpe pero no haces nada para evitarlo. Al llegar Corea le indicó una inscripción tallada estaba en japonés, el mensaje estaba legible pero su significado horrible.

‒ fue difícil, fue Feliciano el que lo escribió según yo no tiene ninguna falta gramatical, de verdad esperaba que regresaras para que lo corrigieras‒

‒ Esta…bien escrito…‒ dijo Japón permaneciendo calmado‒ pero aquí dice que Yao, que nii-san esta…‒

Japón perdió su estado emocional controlado, se hecho al suelo y empezó a llorar, no creía, su hermano mayor no podía estar muerto, eso era imposible, Yao era inmortal había sobrevivido todo, todo, no podía ser, debía haber un error. Pero al ver el estado de Yong soo con su cara totalmente mojada de lágrimas y con la mirada más perdida que la de él no podía equivocarse, era cierto, la gran nación de China había pasado a la historia.

‒ aniki siempre te estuvo buscando, no se rendía, defendió a los países de Asia como nunca, hasta que el "Jefe supremo" se lo tomó personal, le causó mucho daño, se empezó a debilitar hasta que ya no pudo más y lo atacó, sólo y a traición… fue Xiang quien vio todo, el estaba refugiado en un armario, fue aniki el que lo encerró ahí, desde ahí no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, yo estaba… ayudando a Nata… y al enterarme…‒ Corea ya no pudo más cayó al suelo llorando, empezó a culparse ‒ ANIKI…. KIKOU REGRESÓ… VUELVE… EL ESTÁ AQUÍ… TE EXTRAÑO TANTO… ¡DEBES VOLVER! ‒

Antes de que Kikou decidiera que hacer dos brazos rodearon a Corea en un abrazo, Bielorrusia estaba consolándolo.

‒ No es tú culpa, él ya estaba esperando que eso pasará, te defendió a ti y a los demás, así que no es tú culpa, no es tú culpa…‒

‒ Natalia…‒ Iván estaba de verdad sorprendido, ver a su hermana menor hacer algo dulce por alguien … él jamás la había visto así, el oír todo lo que le había pasado, todo el sufrimiento de hace 25 años fue horrible.

* * *

Aunque todos se sorprendieron con el relato de los últimos acontecimientos, Alemania y España, quien derramaba lagrimas, no podían evitar pensar en el paradero de ciertas naciones; Arthur notó que Liechtenstein no había contado todo lo sucedido, lo único que recopilo fue los ataques de ese sujeto a los demás, la destrucción absoluta, y la formación de la resistencia pero la identidad de las dos niñas y la razón por la cual la llamaban madre, eso era todavía un interrogante. Hasta que Liechtenstein habló sacando a todos de su tren de pensamientos.

‒ Mat, podrías llamar a Italia debo hablar con…‒

‒ no es necesario ya estamos aquí‒

Las dos muchachas estaban en la puerta de la cocina pero algo intrigo a todo el mundo

‒ ellas no son Italia‒ dijo Alemania sorprendido e intrigado.

‒ son Rossy y Lucy‒ dijo España.

Liechtenstein se rio para sí, había olvidado contar ciertos detalles, pero eso sería divertido, tal vez para ella pero no para Suiza, ¿cómo reaccionaría al enterarse? de verdad quería ver la cara que pondría al saberlo.

‒ Mis queridos amigos, Bruder, les presento a mis hijas Rosanna y Lucia Vargas, Italia Norte y Sur‒ dijo con una sonrisa.

‒ ¡que! ‒ a suiza se le congelo el tiempo, la cara que puso hizo que Liechtenstein sonriera mucho más; era raro ver a su madre tan feliz, al menos eso pensaban las niñas.

‒ ¿hijas? ¿Desde cuándo? ‒ Vash estaba indignado, ser tío ¿el? jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

‒ Desde que me case, bruder‒

Vash tomó una decisión mataría al desgraciado si lo viera y sabia quien era, o sí, era obvio, ese apellido era único.

‒ Liechtenstein, esas niñas son las hijas de…‒ preguntó Antonio nervioso de oír la respuesta, Lily ni siquiera le dejó terminar la pregunta.

‒ Feliciano y Lovino‒

A España se le vino el mundo a bajo Romano con hijos no se lo creía como era posible, su mejillas de tomate no era tan dulce como uno lo pensaba pero… sería que ellas no eran hijas de…

‒ Pe…pero Lucy llamo a Bel Mamá‒ habló Antonio intentando calmarse.

‒ ve~, tío España es gracioso, tía Bel es como mi mamá porque ayudaba a papa Lovino con las cosechas y yo siempre iba con ellos‒ dijo Lucy, ese pequeño tic verbal una prueba infalible de que era italiana.

‒ Papa Lovino nos habló del bastardo de España pero no creí que era tan cierto, y en cambio papa Feliciano nos habló del Sr. Alemania pero hasta ahora me decepciona‒

‒…supongo que Lucy es la artista y Rossy es la agricultora‒ dijo Austria

Con ese pequeño comentario que era más una suposición Canadá empezó a reír a carcajadas seguido por Prusia, Corea también rio al enterarse al entrar; Bielorrusia al igual que Liechtenstein se quedo seria, pero intentaban no sonreír, era gracioso aunque los demás no estaban seguros de cuál era el chiste.

‒ Austria… kesesesese… Rossy es la hija de Feliciano y Lucy la de Lovino… kesesese…‒ dijo Prusia

Ahí fue cuando empezó una confusión total, es decir sus supuestos padres eran todo lo contrario a sus hijas. Todos empezaron a especular y a gritar, hasta que todo se silenció gracias a tres disparos al aire, los cuales calmaron la situación Liechtenstein estaba muy enojada, ya no era tan gracioso, disfruto esos momentos de Felicidad que tanto extrañaba.

‒ Gilbert llévalos a las habitaciones y distribúyelos bien, no quiero tener problemas, voy a hablar con mis hijas… ah y no quiero que nada este en desorden, ¿entendido? ‒ dijo Liechtenstein autoritaria.

Para sorpresa de Ludwig, Gilbert asintió, se levantó y los llevó a las habitaciones, todos hicieron lo mismo, es decir desde cuando el asombroso Prusia obedecía una orden como un manso cordero.

‒ Este…Matt… ¿por qué Liechtenstein está a cargo? ‒ preguntó Alfred el cual había estado muy silencioso digiriendo toda le información: medio mundo desolado, destrucción total, resistencia, y Liechtenstein casada con Italia y con hijas.

‒ Porque originalmente ella e Italia son los líderes de la resistencia‒ dijo Mathew esbozando una sonrisa.

‒ aun no creo que mon petit Frère haya podido hacerlo, pero ¿por qué ella sigue a cargo? Y al parecer Bielarrusia también tiene un alto cargo‒ preguntó Francis algo incrédulo.

‒ Bueno… originalmente Italia salvó a esas dos del "Jefe supremo" y ellas se quedaron con ellos en agradecimiento… cuando pasó lo que pasó… ellas se pusieron al hombro toda la supervivencia de esta población, yo incluso no pude hacer casi nada para ayudarlas, el único que de verdad se merece crédito es Gilbert, el ha puesto la presión para seguir adelante. Muchos de nosotros hubiéramos muerto de no ser por ellos‒

Ludwig escuchó con atención el relato de Canadá pero aún quedaba una duda que no lo dejaría dormir. En un momento que se quedó solo con su hermano se atrevió a preguntar.

‒ ¿dónde está Italia?‒

‒ están abajo, West recibiendo su castigo‒

‒ sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a ellas‒

‒ Ellos simplemente ya no están con nosotros… confórmate con eso‒

‒ ¿qué? eso no es una respuesta ¿qué les pasó? ‒

‒ ya no están con nosotros, ahora ellas son Italia acostúmbrate‒ el tono en el que lo dijo fue algo horrible, como si de verdad ellos estuvieran muertos, pero a la vez como si no lo estuvieran ¿qué estaba pasando de verdad en este lugar?

* * *

_En los últimos 8 años ambas chibitalia se ganaron la simpatía de todas las naciones. La rutina había cambiado pero se mantenía para conservar los pocos momentos de paz que se tenía. _

_Sorprendentemente Lovino resultó ser un padre cariñoso y consentidor aunque lo demostraba más en esos momentos de intimidad con Liechtenstein y su hermano, pero poco a poco esos momentos fueron ampliados para que los demás pudieran disfrutarlos. En cambio Feliciano no era estricto pero se preocupaba de que las niñas entendieran las palabras Responsabilidad, Respeto, Amabilidad, Cortesía; tal vez Roderich lo había influenciado demasiado, Liechtenstein se encargo de la palabra Puntualidad. _

_La rutina comenzaba el domingo a la noche donde se repartían las tareas de la semana, por lo general cada nación se encargaba de algo: Bielorrusia, Romano y Bélgica se encargaban de los cultivos para la alimentación de todo el castillo; Holanda, Hungría, y Prusia se encargaban de la cacería y cría de ganado si es que lo lograban porque hasta ahora no se había producido buenos resultados (los animales domésticos, ahora libres, eran cada vez más difíciles de capturar y criar en cautiverio); Canadá se encargaba de la cocina junto con Vietnam y Veneziano, ellos eran los cocineros oficiales, a demás de que complacían en gustos a todos y tenían un buen sabor; los países nórdicos (Suecia, Finlandia, Dinamarca e Islandia) se encargaban de la limpieza y reparación de la casa principal, y la de todo el castillo; Corea, Taiwán y Hong Kong se encargaban de las reparaciones electrónicas y la creación de aparatos que sirvieran para aprovechar los pocos recursos que se tenían; Cuba y Liechtenstein se encargaban de la salud de los demás, conseguir medicinas y prevenir enfermedades; la última era Ucrania ella se encargaba de la educación de todos los niños del castillo, no importaba el idioma, ella se hacía entender, enseñaba ciencias, matemáticas, literatura, y artes, todos acordaron que sería mejor que no se diera historia para evitar conflictos internos causados por acontecimientos del pasado._

_Pero a la vez se respetaban los días festivos de las personas presentes, esa era la oportunidad para relajarse y divertirse, varias naciones tuvieron que aprender a bailar ritmos de sus compañeros, cuando eran las fiestas nadie estaba sentado todo el mundo disfrutaba, Hong Kong a pesar de estar algo aletargado sonreía en esas fiestas ; Prusia se sentía miserable esos días, no había alemanes en los límites de la muralla, y la cerveza no era del agrado de Liechtenstein, además de que servía tener todo eso sí tus dos malos amigos no estaban, para desgracia de Feliciano, Prusia consiguió dos reemplazos, y vaya reemplazos, Mathew reemplazaría a Francis, mientras Lovino reemplazaría a Antonio, de verdad una mala combinación. _

_Esos momentos eran atesorados, hasta que las alarmas sonaban, momento de llevar a todos los civiles al refugio y las naciones salían a combatir, Liechtenstein y Cuba se quedaban dentro para estar listos para sanar heridos. Las batallas eran salvajes, sanguinarias, casi todos los "valientes civiles" que se ofrecían terminaban muertos, solo iban las naciones._

* * *

_Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Lucía y Rosana, estaban felices porque sus padres también cumplían el mimo día, así que las niñas planearon una sorpresa. Un día antes del esperado día se levantaron muy temprano y se escabulleron dentro de la habitación de sus padres. Como su tío Hong Kong les había enseñado entraron sigilosamente sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, subieron al borde de la cama._

_‒ ¿estás segura que está bien que yo lo haga Rossy?_ _‒ _

_‒ sí, mama Bel nos lo contó, el estará muy feliz‒ dijo Rossy dispuesta a empujar a Lucy si no se atrevía a hacerlo._

_‒ está bien… aquí voy‒ _

_Diciendo eso Lucy saltó sobre el estomago de Lovino, tal como él lo hacía con España cuando era niño; al sentir el impacto Lovino se sentó de golpe, casi sin aire, sujetando a su hija._

_‒ ¡Lucia Romina Liliana Vargas! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ _‒ _

_‒ mama Bel dijo que hacer eso te hacía muy feliz, ¿hice algo malo?_ _‒ _

_‒ Eso se llama Karma‒ dijo Lichtenstein quien se despertó. Liechtenstein dormía en el medio de los dos hermanos Vargas, Feliciano a su izquierda y Lovino a su derecha._

_Mientras Lovino intentaba no gritar de la indignación, Rossy se dirigió hacia Feliciano que estaba dormido, tenía un sueño muy pesado, pero según las historias de tía Hungría había una forma de despertarlo. Lentamente le susurro en el oído._

_‒ Se acabó la pasta‒ _

_‒ ahhhhhhhhhhh…..‒ dijo Feliciano levantándose de golpe, y al igual que su hermano sujeto a su hija.‒ ¡Rosana Francesca Liliana Vargas no me hagas ese tipo de bromas!_ _‒ _

_‒ jajaja….‒ empezó Liechtenstein._

_‒ ¡no es gracioso!_ _‒ dijeron ambos al unísono._

_‒ Por cierto ¿qué hora es?_ _‒ dijo Lovino al ver que todavía estaba oscuro._

_‒ Las cuatro de la mañana…‒ eso fue demasiado, no tan temprano, ambos trabajaban de sol a sol literalmente faltaban dos horas para despertarse._

_‒ no podíamos dormir, mañana es nuestro cumpleaños‒ dijeron ambas muchachitas._

_No tuvieron opción, la energía de esas dos era inagotable, solo dormían cuando se las amarraba a la cama y Liechtenstein cantaba una nana. Feliciano se vistió y Lovino igual, las niñas al ver los trajes que sus padres se ponían salieron del cuarto y regresaron cinco minutos después ya cambiadas. Un beso en la mejilla para Liechtenstein, Romano en la derecha y Veneziano en la izquierda, salieron con las niñas. Liechtenstein se volvió a dormir un poco más antes de levantarse._

_Romano con Lucia se fue al campo al ver los tomates, Feliciano se estiró y con un silbato, se puso en posición de carrera._

_‒ cuando yo sople salimos, ¿entendido?‒ _

_‒ sí‒ _

_‒ A la una… a las dos…‒ Feliciano se adelantó y soplo el silbato cuando ya estaba avanzado._

_‒ ¡eso es trampa, papa!_ _‒ _

_El día siguió su curso, era ya la tarde cuando Ucrania decidió ayudar a cortar los vegetales, sin darse cuenta se cortó la mano, Canadá se alarmó al ver tanta sangre rodando por el mesón de la cocina, pero más alertado estaba porque Ucrania no reaccionaba ante el dolor, al parecer le era indiferente y aún más tenía el rostro de querer sentir más. Canadá en este tiempo se había vuelto algo melodramático, no tanto como Francia, llamo a Cuba y él le hizo unos análisis. Mientras esperaban los resultados, otras naciones también empezaron a presentar los mismos síntomas. _

_El cumpleaños llegó y se fue, hubo una gran celebración, el único problema es que no había italianos para celebrar esa importante fecha, los únicos que dieron importancia fueron las naciones pero aún así la alegría demostrada por las dos chibtalia era la mayor recompensa de todo el mundo. Las niñas les habían dado a sus padres un dije hecho con masa, pintado y puesto una cuerda, el de Lovino supuestamente era un tomate, pero parecía un escarabajo muerto, mientras que el de Feliciano supuestamente era un pincel pero parecía un trapeador, aún así ambos lo recibieron con mucho cariño._

* * *

_‒ me temo que es algo más que un simple desorden‒ dijo Carlos en la noche en cuanto las niñas se durmieron y los resultados salieron_

_‒ ¿podrías explicarlo?_ _‒ preguntó Finlandia que estaba preocupado por Dinamarca y Suecia quienes tenían ese problema._

_‒ Lo haré sencillo…la molécula T, como la he llamado, hace que se bloqueen los receptores de nocirecepción, el cual es el encargado de detectar y procesar el dolor. Lo que hace la molécula T es segregar una segunda molécula la T' , como la he llamado, para que vuelva mucho más receptivos las regiones corticales y subcorticales del cerebro, las cuales son las encargadas de generar placer, la molécula T al parecer genera cierto grado de dopamina para….‒ _

_‒ este… perdón que te interrumpa pero define sencillo‒ dijo Gilbert que no entendía ni una sola palabra, y los demás tenían cara de estar completamente confundidos, jamás en su vida habían escuchado tales cosas._

_‒ *suspiro* en pocas palabras, tienen una toxina que hace que en lugar de dolor sientan placer‒ _

_‒ ahhhhhhhhh‒ dijeron todos al unísono._

_‒ Pero… ¿por qué no todos tenemos esos síntomas?‒ preguntó Islandia_

_‒ Eso es lo que estado peguntándome, y creo que encontré la respuesta‒ dijo con un aire de seriedad ‒ los que tienen los síntomas fueron los que estaban lastimados cuando hubo esa cena que no sirvió para nada‒ _

_‒ eso tendría mucho sentido pero…Bel no tiene los síntomas‒ dijo Holanda_

_‒ no los tiene pero, no has notado como a veces se aísla de todo‒ _

_Era cierto había veces que Bel reaccionaba a la defensiva sin ningún motivo, y se encerraba en su habitación, no comía ni tampoco salía hasta que le pasaba, aunque cada vez era más frecuente y más duradero._

_‒ no se preocupen‒ termino diciendo Carlos‒ yo estoy intentando desarrollar un diagnostico y una cura, espero lograrlo‒ _

_Pero el alivio no fue de inmediato, las alarmas sonaron de pronto; solo había una persona esperando afuera y ese era Noruega, aun más débil que antes, lo que le hacían de seguro era una total tortura, el pobre a penas se mantenía en pie. _

_En cuanto empezaron a salir de la muralla para atacar, Lukas sonó un silbato, que apenas se oía, al terminar de escuchar el sonido algo inconcebible pasó: Ucrania empezó a atacar a Bielorrusia._

_‒ Yetakaterina ¿por qué lo haces?_ _‒ dijo Natalia mientras la esquivaba_

_‒ Porque es divertido‒ esa voz no era la de Yetakaterina._

_Los afectados empezaron a perder el control y atacar a sus compañeros, su mente ya no estaba, ya no sabían ni siquiera quien eran._

_Feliciano y Lovino al parecer habían recibido órdenes distintas entraron a la muralla y se dirigieron al refugio donde las niñas dormían. Con cuchillos en mano las iban a matar, pero antes de que ellos lo hicieran Liechtenstein se interpuso._

_‒ ¿qué intentan hacer?‒ _

_‒ debemos acabar con la escoria…‒ _

_‒ no, ustedes las adoran, son su único lazo con este mundo, recuerden quienes son ustedes por favor‒ _

_Al ver esos ojos suplicantes ambos reaccionaron. Soltaron los cuchillos. Abrazando a Liechtenstein tomaron a las niñas y salieron de ahí. _

_Las llevaron a otro lugar, ellos empezaban a perder el control; se oían los gritos de Bélgica desde su habitación. Las niñas estaban asustadas, en cuanto Feliciano empezó a perder sus recuerdos le dijo a Rosana algo y antes de irse, cuando perdió los recuerdos totalmente, las intentó atacar, Lovino lo evitó, el silbato de Noruega los llamaba, los infectados como ahora serían llamados, se habían ido dejando destrozos en el camino. _

_Rossy desde esa noche ya no sonreía, debía cumplir con lo que lo había indicado su padre._

_‒ pase lo que pase defiende a las personas que están aquí, a tu madre y hermana, si me ves deberás obligarla a matarme‒ _

_Liechtenstein enduró su corazón y se puso al hombro todo lo que eso dos habían logrado. Debía sobrevivir para algún día derrotar al Jefe supremo._

_Lucy en cambio al ver por última vez la sonrisa de Lovino se convenció, mantendría esa sonrisa que serviría para llenar de esperanza a todos._

* * *

gracias por leer este capitulo, de verdad desee poner un poco de Karma en el capitulo pero espero haberles sacado unas sonrisas,

cualquier sugerencia y/o critica y/o comentario son siempre bienvenidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos continuando con esta historia...en esta historia habrá algo de desnudos, y gritos con palabras algo rudas, también menciones de armas, y cadáveres.

me acabo de percatar que en el anterior capitulo mí nota de siempre esta en medio de la conversación así que lo editare. perdón por las molestias. También me olvide de mencionar que sobre la explicación de Cuba: sobre la toxina, los receptores y parte de la conversación es verdad, no existe dicha toxina eso lo invente yo, pero el resto es verídico, una de las ventajas de estudiar Biología. Otra cosa que me olvide de agregar es el agradecimiento a un buen amigo, Daniel, el cual me ayudo con el Alemán.

Hetalia no me pertenece

disfruten su lectura...

* * *

Gilbert repartió a los recién llegados en las habitaciones disponibles, así que las naciones durmieron en grupos España y Francia durmieron junto con Canadá; Inglaterra, América y Rusia fueron el segundo grupo, los cuales durmieron en la habitación de Bielorrusia, la cual durmió con Liechtenstein; Austria, Alemania, Suiza y Prusia, tercer grupo, durmieron en una sola habitación; Japón, cuarto grupo, durmió en la habitación de Corea y Hong Kong, Taiwán durmió junto con Liechtenstein y Bielorrusia, quinto grupo. Las nuevas Italia tenían su propio cuarto, justo al lado del de Liechtenstein, al igual que Bélgica y Cuba los cuales tenían su propio cuarto; Cuba había estado encerrado en un pequeño laboratorio en el sótano de la casa realizando un inventario de los insumos médicos, cuando se enteró que Alfred había vuelto su sonrisa se apagó mencionando "fue bueno mientras duró". Quedaban aún varias habitaciones pero esas eran usadas como bodegas de armas, comida y eran las habitaciones de otras naciones como eran Islandia, Finlandia y Vietnam, los cuales no estaban porque habían salido en una misión encargada por Liechtenstein.

Las habitaciones no eran la gran cosa, tenían una cama cómoda y un pequeño armario para la ropa y demás objetos personales de cada uno. La mayoría tenía apenas tres cambios de ropa para cada estación, tres pares de zapatos, y ropa de baño. los baños eran divididos uno para hombres y el otro para mujeres, por lo general para ahorrar agua y electricidad se bañaban de a dos, o en grupos, esto era debido a que la pequeña planta eléctrica del castillo apenas brindaba la suficiente energía para lo importante, después de una batalla por lo general era común la falta de energía eléctrica por los destrozos hacía los cables, y el extremo uso que se le daba, solo el pequeño hospital que era una de las habitaciones más grandes de todo el castillo, tenía su propio generador eléctrico para las emergencias.

Todos tenían dificultad para dormir, debían estar alerta siempre, siempre había ataques. Aunque últimamente no los habían recibido, el último fue hace dos meses todo un record, esta ausencia de ataques hizo que Liechtenstein enviara a Finlandia, Islandia y Vietnam a contactar sus espías para saber que estaba planeando el Jefe supremo. Hace faltan varias semanas para completar esta misión porque es muy difícil llegar, ya no había tren, avión o autos, y si los había eran vigilados por soldados noruegos, había pequeños tranvías clandestinos pero solo iban desde lo que era Berlín hasta lo que antes era Tallin en Estonia. Los espías que eran Lituania y Polonia dejaban mensajes en varias partes cercanas a Oslo con toda la información posible que podría cambiar la balanza a favor de la resistencia.

* * *

‒ Francis… ¿Francis estas despierto? ‒ preguntó España en susurro para no despertar a Mathew.

‒…mmm… ¿qué pasa Antonio? ¿Quieres que Hermano mayor te ayude a dormir? ‒ dijo Francia con mirada pervertida,

‒ ¿qué estás diciendo hermanito? ‒

‒ eres muy cruel, ¿qué quieres? ‒

‒ ¿crees que Lovi y Feli estén bien, es decir con vida? ‒

‒ De seguro ellos están bien, tal vez están buscando donde comprar pasta…‒ aunque fue una broma Francia no estaba sonriendo.

‒ es enserio, si fuera lo que tú dices entonces ¿dónde están? Liechtenstein lo habría mencionado‒

‒ tal vez están buscando la mejor forma para derrocar a ese dictador‒

Antonio se tranquilizó al escuchar eso pero aún tenía ese vacío en el estómago que le indicaba que eso no era cierto y que algo malo pasó o pasaría. Antes de que ambos se volvieran a dormir, un grito desgarrador se oyó a la distancia, venía de la habitación de Bel, Mathew se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo. Prusia también se levantó y accionó una alarma que recorrió toda la casa. Suiza al escuchar eso se dirigió a la habitación de Liechtenstein pero al entrar vio que su hermana se ponía una bata en su cuerpo, que estaba recién levantado de la cama, totalmente desnudo.

‒ Lily… ¿desde cuándo duermes desnuda? ‒ Vash se había dado la vuelta, pero a Lily no le dio ninguna vergüenza.

‒ Desde que me case‒ dijo saliendo de la habitación‒ Bruder… tal vez antes te permitía entrar a mi habitación sin tocar, porque me asegurabas que era por un peligro que se aproximaba, pero ahora no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendido?‒ Vash no respondió, y Lily no espero respuesta y salió de la habitación.

Lily llegó a la fuente, las naciones estaban a un lado de la habitación de Bel como si todo estuviera normal. Antonio miraba horrorizado como Gilbert y Mathew agarraban a Bel por los dos brazos evitando que se lastimara o lastimara a los demás, Carlos llegó con una jeringuilla con un líquido algo espeso, gracias a Mathew lo inyectó en el brazo derecho de Bélgica.

‒ JAJAJA… SUS DÍAS ESTAN CONTADOS, BASTARDAS, ITALIA SERÁ BORRADA, Y MI SEÑOR PODRÁ ACABARLOS... ‒ diciendo eso Bel se desmayó, Gilbert y Mathew la colocaron en su cama, y salieron de la habitación.

El silencio era absoluto, los recién llegados no sabían que había pasado y más que nada notaron que los demás se pusieron en una posición como si fueran a recibir órdenes. Las muchachas que estaban al lado de su madre la regresaron a ver, esperando.

‒ *suspiro* Fue lindo mientras duró‒ eso causo que casi todas las naciones sonrieran ‒ ¡Xiang prepara las municiones¡ ¡Mei que los civiles evacuen! ¡Carlos tu equipo médico esté listo! ¡Mathew, Natalia defenderán la muralla norte! ¡Gilbert, Yong soo, defenderán la muralla sur! ¡Yo defenderé el este!‒

Todos asintieron y empezaron a prepararse, se ponían sus viejos trajes de guerra, mientras Xiang traía las armas de cada uno; Mei salió de la casa y sonó otra alarma mucho más fuerte, mucho más de las que se escuchaban en la segunda guerra mundial.

‒ oi, ¿y nosotros qué?‒ preguntó Alfred algo irritado porque lo habían ignorado.

Liechtenstein regresó a verlos, como si apenas notaba su presencia ‒ no quiero cuidar estorbos en batalla‒

‒ ¡¿estorbos?! ‒ Alfred estaba de verdad indignado.

‒ Liechtenstein, se te olvido la muralla oeste, ¿quién la va a defender? ‒ preguntó Vash como queriendo dar un punto.

‒ Yao, el protege la muralla oeste, los generales no se atreven a ir allí‒ dijo Liechtenstein mientras entraba a su habitación a vestirse.

‒ Pero mutti vas a necesitar ayuda‒ dijo Lucy algo preocupada‒ tío Emil, tío Santa, y tía Viet no están, el equipo esta desequilibrado‒

‒ odio admitirlo, pero Lucy tiene razón sola no vas a poder contra él‒ dijo Rossy apegándose a la puerta.

Liechtenstein salió con su traje militar, odiaba admitir que tenían razón, bueno ya que ellos estaban ahí podría sacarles provecho, así no habría tantos heridos.

‒ ¡Alfred! ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒ vas a ir con Mei, a resguardar a los civiles‒

‒ Pero…‒

‒ es eso o te quedas encerrado en el calabozo, elige‒

Alfred no dijo nada, solo se limito a irse a ver donde estaba Mei. Xiang que estaba cerca le dio un arma para su uso, curiosamente era muy parecida a la que solía usar. Arthur no creía que el gran USA se limitara a seguir ordenes y no darlas, tal vez la mirada autoritaria de Liechtenstein hacía que uno pensara dos veces antes de atreverse a contradecir a esa mujer, que parecía que había ido al infierno y regresado.

‒ ¡Sr. Roderich! ‒ a pesar de ser la que mandaba Lily aún tenía respeto por esta nación‒ ¡usted y Arthur irán junto con Gilbert!‒

Xiang que se había unido les dio un arma a cada uno,una pistola y espadas, Lucy les indicó como llegar a donde se habían ido. Ambos regresando a ver salieron algo dudosos y preocupados de lo que se enfrentarían.

‒ ¡Iván y Francis irán en el grupo de Mathew!‒

Al recibir las indicaciones, y las armas Lucy los llamó por unos segundos.

‒ Una sugerencia, no se acerquen mucho a tío Matt, suele emocionarse y pierde el control, al igual de Kumajiro‒

Eso a Francis no le pareció nada gracioso, e imposible de creer, su mon petit no había sido violento, jamás, a menos de que sea por un partido de Hockey pero esa era su naturaleza Canadiense. Pero para Iván eso era un deleite que disfrutaría de verdad.

‒ ¡Bruder!, tú te quedaras junto con Carlos a ayudarlo en el hospital‒

‒ Pero…‒

‒ sé que lo harás bien‒ dijo Lily sonriendo, pero enseguida se puso seria ‒ Sr. Ludwig y Antonio vendrán conmigo‒

‒ Este… Lily-san… yo…‒

‒ No Kikou, no me olvide de ti, tu vas a ir junto con Xiang a la azotea a dirigir los cañones y misiles‒

Eso no habría sido ningún problema si Hong Kong fuera el mismo de siempre, pero las historias decían que él no había hablado en 25 años, antes era silencioso pero hablaba para lo necesario, ahora no había ningún tipo de respuesta. Xiang empezó a protestar alzando sus brazos y con una mirada muy molesta.

‒ Xiang… Xiang… ¡XIANG! ‒ Con ese gritó él se detuvo‒ ya es hora… tu y Kikou lo harán bien de eso estoy completamente segura‒

Diciendo eso Lily y su grupo, el cual incluía las nuevas Italia, salían hacia su posición. Xiang se quedó viendo a Rossy la cual se despidió con la mano, y luego miró a su hermano mayor, con una señal lo llevó a una de las torres donde había cañones, ballestas, mísiles, y otro tipo de armas para defender el castillo. Todo era automático, para evitar la pérdida de vidas, había puntos de arquería en todas las murallas del castillo y todo era controlado por una pequeña computadora en la torre. Xiang agarró una pequeña tiza y le escribió algo en el piso.

‒" tú te encargaras de los misiles" ‒

‒ te refieres a esos‒

Xiang solo asintió.

‒"deberás activarlos cuando Lily dé la orden"‒ escribió señalando una radio y un pequeño telescopio en la parte norte de la torre.

‒ Hai‒

* * *

Alfred alcanzó a Mei, la cual dirigía a los civiles fuera del castillo a un refugio subterráneo que funcionaba automáticamente, cerca de la tumba de China. Este refugio era muy seguro, si algo salía mal nadie podría entrar pero tampoco nadie podría salir, había un pequeño túnel que llegaba hasta Viena pero su puerta se habría solo cuando hayan pasado varios días sin que ninguna de las naciones activara la compuerta principal para salir.

‒ ¿para qué es ese teclado? ‒ Alfred preguntó al ver que su compañera colocaba unos números cuando todas las personas habían entrado.

‒ este teclado es una minicomputadora, lo que hacemos es colocar un código que hace que la máquina sepa que estamos en medio de una batalla, si en dos días no se introduce el código de salida, se abrirá la compuerta de escape que dirige a todos a Viena‒

‒ wow, y que pasa allá ¿hay otro castillo…?‒

‒ no… significara que ahora ellos están por su cuenta y que es posible que nosotros ya no existamos‒

La respuesta no era del agrado de Alfred pero al ver el maravilloso uso de la tecnología le fascino, cuanto tardaron en desarrollarlo, quien lo había sugerido, sí lograban volver a su época de seguro lo propondría en alguna de las juntas.

* * *

Mathew y Natalia llegaron a un pequeño valle, donde más lejos se desplegaba un pequeño lago. Los enemigos solían llegar atravesando el lago en pequeñas embarcaciones. Antes de empezar ambos debían dar pequeñas indicaciones a sus nuevos compañeros.

‒ mon petit… no estarás hablando en serio…‒ Francis se había horrorizado con las indicaciones.

‒ ¿Francis, acaso te acobardas? como te dije, debes matarlos no importa si te parecen inocentes o indefensos o vengan a rendirse, no debe quedar nada vivo, ni siquiera las moscas que se comen sus cuerpos…‒

‒ Matt te has vuelto sanguinario, pero él tiene razón ellos los matarían en un descuido o en cualquier oportunidad que tengan, no se atrevan a darles esa oportunidad‒ concluyó Natalia

Ambos pusieron unas sonrisas demasiado macabras, Iván se puso algo nervioso al reconocer la sonrisa con la cual su hermanita solía seguirlo a todas partes. Francis empezó a temblar, viendo como el oso blanco miraba y olfateaba a todas las direcciones.

* * *

Gilbert llegó muy ansioso a su posición, su paisaje era de una gran planicie donde en el fondo se elevaba una hermosa montaña, el enemigo por lo general rodeaba la montaña y se escondía en la planicie hasta que sea propicio atacar. Yong soo en cambio solo se empezó a tensionar, y empezó a mover sus Kunais de una manera muy extraña.

‒ ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó Arthur

‒ Sí, solo que me da la impresión de que Aniki me dice lo que no debo hacer antes de la batalla, como solía hacerlo, y eso, como siempre, me molestaba mucho‒

‒ Bueno, suele pasar, yo recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de West durante el primer año de su ausencia diciendo lo que debía y no hacer‒ Gilbert estaba algo feliz, pero retomando su misión su expresión volvió a cambiar ‒ bien ahora debo decirles algo: no dejen, por ningún motivo, que se acerquen al castillo, si eso llegara a suceder significaría nuestra rendición‒

‒ ¿y no sería mejor llegar a un acuerdo? ‒ preguntó Austria que no esta a muy feliz con la idea de una batalla.

Tanto Yong soo como Gilbert miraron a Austria con enfado y resignación.

‒ Dios sabe que lo intentamos, es por eso que antes muerto antes de ver cómo nos captura ese sujeto, pero eso tú no lo entenderías señorito‒

‒ Recuerden no dejen a nadie con vida‒

Yong soo y Gilbert miraron al horizonte esperando el momento en que el enemigo atacará y eso puso muy nervioso a sus dos acompañantes.

* * *

Carlos llevó a Vash al interior del castillo donde varios Doctores, estaban alistando camillas, agujas, medicinas, vendas, y cualquier otro material médico que Vash podría imaginar, pero no se detuvieron ahí, se dirigieron a otra habitación, en donde había un pequeño laboratorio donde varios animales como conejos, y hámster estaban en jaulas. De un pequeño gabinete, Carlos sacó unas cuantas sustancias químicas y varios utensilios, luego sacó un cuaderno de apuntes y lo abrió en una página que ya estaba demasiado desgastada.

‒ Vash, chico vas a tener que ponerte esa bata y ayudarme a preparar esta solución‒

‒ creí que ayudaríamos a los médicos‒

‒ créeme, que los ayudaremos lo suficiente si la preparamos en grandes cantidades, gracias a esta solución tu hermana ha sobrevivido a lo que hubiera sido una muerte segura‒

Vash estaba atónito, ahora que él lo mencionaba, cuando vio a Lily desnuda notó varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, había algunas que atravesaban todo su estomago, otras que tenían un agujero de entrada en su pecho y que seguramente tenía un agujero de salida en su espalda.

‒ ¿qué debo hacer? ‒

‒ debes seguir está fórmula al pie de la letra, en las cantidades exactas, si te equivocas significara que matarás a uno de los nuestros‒

Eso hizo que Vash se sintiera más nervioso, él tenía experiencia en la medicina durante la guerra había ayudado a desarrollar varias técnicas para mejorar no solo el estado del paciente sino también el servicio de los médicos pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro.

* * *

Ludwig y Antonio siguieron a Lily y a las dos niñas aún claro en el bosque, donde se veían varios retazos de batallas pasadas, había armas oxidadas, cuerpos en descomposición, no era un paisaje muy bonito mucho menos para dos muchachitas de 15 años pero al parecer ellas estaban acostumbradas a ver ese tipo de cosas, ya que no demostraron ningún tipo de asco o pena con lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Ambos hombres aún no entendían por qué eran llamadas Italia, ambos conocían a las dos mitades de esa nación, la del norte, la que lloraba por todo, y cuando tenía un problema y no quería luchar alzaba una bandera blanca como método de defensa; y la del sur que no hacía nada y se rehusaba a comer algo que no tuviera tomate y queso, y que jamás diría palabras dulces o lindas. Ninguna de esas dos personas, de esas dos mitades estaba presente y eso les dejaba un tremendo vacío.

‒ Sí la cosa se pone fea ustedes dos deben regresar al castillo sin mirar atrás, ¿entendieron?‒ Lily se dirigió a sus hijas pero ese comentario sacó de sus pensamientos a Antonio y Ludwig.

‒ sí‒ respondieron ambas pero no del todo muy convencidas.

‒ Y ahora, Sr. Ludwig y Sr. Antonio, no dejen pasar a ninguno de este claro, preferiblemente matenlos, no tomamos prisioneros; si la cosa se pone fea se irán al castillo junto con las niñas‒

‒ Pero Liechtenstein no sabemos si atacaran hoy‒

‒ *_suspiro_* viste a Bel hace rato… ella siempre reacciona así cuando el "Jefe supremo" da la orden para atacar…‒

‒ es cierto… mama Bel es la única infectada que está con nosotros‒

‒ ¿infectada? ‒

‒ Lucy… no debes decir cosas que no vienen al caso‒

‒ ¿a qué se refieren con infectada? ‒ Ludwig estaba algo confundido para no decir demasiado

‒ Ya lo descubrirán, dentro de poco‒ concluyó Lily y se sentó en una roca a esperar.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas.

nos vemos en dos semanas... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, es algo sorprendente que suba un Domingo pero tengo demasiado trabajo para esta semana, así que adelantare un día mi actualización para poder concentrarme en hacer mi trabajo esta semana.

en este capitulo habrá menciones de sangre, muerte y batallas intensas.

como siempre Hetalia no me pertenece, Emil = Islandia, si no lo mencione antes perdón.

disfruten su lectura

* * *

Los minutos pasaban lento, parecería que esperaron toda una eternidad para recibir el ataque; el ambiente estaba tenso, y tan silencioso, no se podía oír absolutamente nada ni siquiera el zumbar de los mosquitos.

De pronto se oyeron unos pasos, sordos que parecería que fuera una hoja que cae, Liechtenstein se puso en pie y les recordó a sus acompañantes lo que debían hacer.

Del bosque empezaron a salir unos hombres, o mujeres no se sabía con seguridad, cubiertos de un traje negro, que al parecer no brindaba ninguna protección, pero eso era compensado con las armas que traían, armas demasiado poderosas que si cualquier persona las hubiera visto hubiera jurado que provenían del espacio, ellos eran conocidos como los soldados, personas, que en algún momento se hubieran rehusado a cualquier tipo de violencia, ahora eran capaces de todo para satisfacer al "Jefe supremo".

Los soldados se distribuyeron en grupos para atacar las tres zonas: Este, Norte y Sur. El oeste era un destino impensable para ellos.

El ataque dio inicio.

Alfred estaba sorprendido los ruidos de batalla y el ambiente pesado, mezclado con el olor a sangre que se sentía en el ambiente. Alfred estaba algo triste, al parecer el no tendría una noche de acción, pero de pronto Mei se puso en alerta y alzó su arma. La razón era que a la distancia se veían pequeñas personitas acercándose lentamente, iban armados con objetos como cuchillos, navajas o cualquier cosa que causara eran los saqueadores, los cuales llevaban un pequeño uniforme rojo, su principal misión era robar el cuerpo de Yao, para poder borrar el terror que eso causaba a los generales, y la otra menos importante era dañar la mini computadora del refugio para que en Viena los asesinaran sin piedad.

Enfrentarlos no implicaría ningún problema, pero había un pequeño impedimento: todos eran niños, que no pasaban de los 9 años, y entre ellos había cierto rubio que Alfred tuvo el error de reconocer.

‒ ¿Sealand? ‒

La pequeña micro nación alzó la mirada, la tenía perdida, y tenía varios moretones en la cara

‒ ¿quién eres tú? ‒

Sin esperar respuesta, Peter y los demás empezaron a atacar, Mei no dudaba en acabarlos pero Alfred el cual hacía todo lo posible para no tocarlos ni lastimarlos se exponía al peligro. Peter estuvo a punto de clavar su navaja en el hombro de Alfred pero Mei lo evitó.

‒ ¡ALFRED REACCIONA!‒ Mei lo miró con lastima ‒ tal vez sean niños, tal vez sea el pequeño Sealand pero ahora su mente y alma le pertenecen al "Jefe supremo", no puedes hacer nada, si él te llegara a tocar te convertirás en uno de ellos ‒

Con esa reprimenda, y estrujándose el corazón, con la mayor impotencia del mundo Alfred hizo caso y atacó sin piedad a los saqueadores, aunque no los mataba como Mei pero si los lastimaba lo suficiente para incapacitarlos.

* * *

El ataque en la muralla norte se torno muy sanguinaria, con Iván y Natalia como un equipo lograron derrotar a la mayoría de los soldados; Francis a pesar del nerviosismo lo hizo bien, aunque se asustó al ver lo sanguinario y sádico que se había vuelto Mathew junto con Kumajiro; Mathew y Natalia estaban cubiertos de sangre pero a pesar de que tenían sonrisas en su rostro su mirada denotaba tristeza, pena, impotencia y arrepentimiento. Rusia mostraba su típica sonrisa infantil mientras derrotaba a todos sus oponentes, Natalia le gusto volver a verla, pero en cuanto Iván se enterará de lo serio de la situación su sonrisa se apagaría, al menos eso pensaba ella.

* * *

En la muralla sur, Gilbert y Yong soo acababan con sus enemigos a diestra y siniestra, como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre. Arthur y Austria atacaban con mucha inseguridad, pero se enteraron de que no les habían dicho toda la verdad.

‒ ¡ESTAMOS MATANDO NIÑOS! ‒

Austria con horror vio cuando Gilbert le disparó a un soldado, que apuntaba su arma contra Roderich, al caer se cayó la protección de la cabeza y salió una linda cabellera, de una niña de 12 años. Los más grandes no debían tener más de 14 años.

‒ no dejes que te conmuevan‒ fue la respuesta de Gilbert

‒ bloody hell, pero ¿qué estamos haciendo?‒

‒ Sí no se dan cuenta ellos jamás han sido niños, han sido criados para ser usados como carnada en batalla, para asesinar y morir en el campo de batalla… les haces un favor…‒

‒ además no es nada diferente a como tratabas a Veneziano cuando era niño, ¿no es verdad señorito?‒

Para Roderich descubrir eso era una falta a su moral. Era cierto que había tratado mal a Italia cuando era niño, pero eso era diferente, Italia era o es una nación, no era un simple niño, era un territorio que en ese entonces él tenía derecho de tratar como a él le diera la gana pero ahora, se arrepintió de todo. Lo primero que haría cuando se acabe esta pesadilla sería disculparse con Italia.

* * *

En el lado este, la batalla duró poco, los soldados fueron eliminados en cuestión de minutos por Lily y sus hijas las cuales, a diferencia de sus padres, eran excelentes combatientes, Ludwig estaba anonadado, sus tácticas militares reflejadas en dos muchachas de 15 años. España estaba algo desconcertado, él también había descubierto la verdad sobre el enemigo, pero no tuvo más remedio, ¿qué se supone que debió haber hecho?

‒ Xiang, prepara los cañones para que los soldados se retiren‒

No hubo respuesta, hasta que la radio volvió a sonar.

‒ Lily-san, Xiang dice que no es necesario los soldados se están empezando a retirar‒

‒ ¿habló contigo? ‒ preguntó Rossy

‒ no, lo escribió con una tiza en el piso‒

‒ Ya decía yo…‒

* * *

Kikou estaba confundido; Xiang siempre había sido callado pero usar una tiza para comunicarse eso ya era el colmo, y mucho más que haya durado 25 años... un momento que era lo ¿qué le había dicho Yong soo?, aniki lo encerró en un armario y él vio… eso era. Kikou observó como su hermano cargaba un cañón con una especie de tubo morado, como un fuego artificial.

‒ ¿para qué es esto, Xiang-kun? ‒

Xiang regresó a ver, lo que Kikou señalaba era un botón que no debía ser activado a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario; no encontró su tiza, y ahora cómo le decía a Japón lo que debía hacer.

‒ es un botón muy bonito, de seguro es algo importante‒ Kikou estaba en la computadora viendo un botón rojo que en chino mandarín decía mísiles. ‒ ¿qué pasa si lo presiono? ‒

Xiang pensó en un principio que Kikou no iba en serio, después noto que si era enserio, y ese botón destruiría todo el castillo si era accionado, no había tiza, y todos los intentos para llamar su atención eran en vano. No había otra salida, ninguna más a excepción de…

‒ ¡NO LO HAGAS O NOS HARÁS VOLAR! ‒ gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto era el esfuerzo que Xiang se quedó sin aliento, y cayó al suelo.

Kikou con una sonrisa se apartó del botón, y se puso frente a frente con su hermano, ya era hora de que él siguiera adelante.

‒ sé que lo extrañas, pero no crees que fuiste demasiado lejos permaneciendo en silencio‒

‒…solo quería cumplir con lo último que me dijo…‒

‒ ¿te encerró en un armario y te pidió que guardaras silencio? ‒

‒… sí…‒

‒ Entonces porque no te encerraste en un armario por 25 años‒

‒ Lo intente, pero Feliciano, lo impidió me dijo que eso era ridículo, pero que si no quería hablar no estaba obligado hacerlo, así que decidí no hacerlo‒

Eso hizo sonreír a Kikou, ya con un Hong Kong normal debía ponerse al corriente.

‒ dime ¿qué hacías? ‒

‒ cargaba una véngala para iluminar el campo de batalla para que los generales puedan salir de su escondite, y aparte que la batalla puede ser mucho más fácil‒

‒ ¿necesitas ayuda? ‒

‒ sí, podrías accionar la palanca roja que está en esa pared‒

Kikou vio una pared al otro extremo con una palanca roja, la accionó, el cañón que cargaba Xiang sufrió una especie de metamorfosis porque se dividió en cuatro más pequeños, Hong Kong sonrió a Japón y acciono el botón de disparó que estaba justo al lado del de misiles en la computadora. Los cañones empezaron a tomar posiciones y después de unos segundos los cañones se dispararon, dejando al cielo de un color morado.

‒ esto durara 45 minutos más o menos, ruega que esto no dure más que los tubos. ‒ dijo Xiang regresando a ver por el telescopio que tenían.

* * *

Alfred vio que Peter se retiraba con los sobrevivientes de los saqueadores, Mei apartó los pequeños cuerpos a un lado del camino, donde los lobos y otros animales los devorarían cuando la batalla se haya acabado. Luego regresó se apoyó en un árbol y guardo su arma, y empezaba a relajarse, ya estaban a salvo.

‒ ahora solo debemos esperar‒

‒ ¿no habrá más acción? ‒

‒ No, no habrá más ataques… al menos no en esta zona…‒ una voz se oyó desde los árboles.

De los árboles, por donde habían salido los saqueadores aparecieron tres naciones, Vietnam, la cual había hablado, Finlandia e Islandia. Al ver a Alfred no dudaron en sorprenderse, alegrarse y extrañarse.

‒ ¿América?... ¿de verdad eres tú? ‒ dijo Finlandia incrédulo.

‒ ¿Finlandia? ¿De dónde…?‒

‒ ¿cuando regresaron? ¿Cómo regresaron? ¿Por qué desaparecieron?

‒ Emil, tranquilo yo les explicó…‒ Taiwán explicó toda la historia a sus compañeros, los cuales pusieron cara de indignación al oírlo.

‒ no me sorprende del héroe fracasado…‒ dijo Vietnam molesta

América, aunque no lo demostrará, sentía lo que él creía que era admiración y respeto hacia Vietnam, pero ver a su antigua combatiente débil, cansada, se sorprendió a tal grado que deseaba disculparse por todo su sufrimiento.

Vietnam se apoyó en un árbol cerca de Taiwán y se desmayó, Alfred salió corriendo al cogerla para que no se lastimara, la cubrió con su chaqueta, estaba muy preocupado.

‒ Viet, ¿estás bien? ‒

‒ no ha comido, ni dormido en 5 días, y si a eso le sumas pelear contra el ejercito de noruega y los soldados es muy agotador‒ dijo Islandia desplomándose el también.

Finlandia aún de pie mantenía la vista fija en el cielo, pero su audición iba al campo de batalla.

‒ Los generales… ya están aquí…‒

* * *

Los generales eran completamente distintos a los dos grupos de invasores anteriores, para empezar NO TIENEN MIEDO, ni tampoco sienten.

Su uniforme es de color blanco, el "Jefe supremo" les había indicado que serían premiados dependiendo de cuanta sangre tenía su uniforme. El uniforme era una especie de cota de malla medieval, pero sin nada metálico, además de llevar mascaras que cubren la mayor parte de su rostro, al igual que una capucha que les cubre la cabeza; también llevaban armas como espadas, arcos y flechas, hachas, etc. su mayor deseo es la muerte, y la buscan con tanta desesperación que solo pensar que China está enterrado en el lado oeste les causa el peor sentimiento, la desesperación, se encuentran en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte, y desean salir del limbo a toda costa.

Del lado norte aparecieron dos generales, uno de ellos era una mujer con busto demasiado grande, llevaba un tridente, el otro, que era hombre llevaba una lanza.

La mujer atacó a Natalia con toda las ganas del mundo, Natalia no dudo en defenderse, los ataques se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y mucho más certeros, pero Mathew no podría ayudarla aunque hubiera querido el otro general no dejaba de atacarlo. Francis e Iván no sabían que hacer pero al ver que si no actuaban sus compañeros morirían no dudaron en entrar en combate.

Antes de que llegara la ayuda, Natalia resbalo y cayó la oportunidad perfecta para su enemiga de acabar con ella pero Iván se interpuso y desvió el ataque, la generala se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de esos dos, al principio dudo, pero luego se observó una sonrisa, una aura oscura empezó a rodearla, causando que Rusia empezara con su kolkolkol….

Mientras Francia no era una muy buena ayuda cometía tantas torpezas que Mathew se llegó a preguntar de qué lado estaba, el general no pareció importarle pero en algún momento dejó de atacar y empezó a sonreír y como si fuera un juego, "sigamos al cobarde de Francia", el general empezó a seguirlo y atacarlo sin piedad, Mathew subió al lomo de Kumajiro para alcanzarlos y evitar que su papa muera.

Rusia disfrutaba de lo lindo hasta que tanto él como Bielorrusia perdieron sus armas y estaban acorralados, Iván empezó a sentir que Natalia temblaba si era de miedo o frustración no lo sabía, su hermanita se veía indefensa, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a su pequeña Natalia, aunque tal vez se arrepentiría después, no le importaba se puso en medio de la general y su hermana; la mujer los amenazó con su tridente lista para atravesarlos como dos pinchos de pescado pero de pronto se paró en seco, no podía atacar.

Francia y Canadá habían sido bastante listos para zafarse del general pero cuando estaban listos para la segunda ronda de ataques el general dejó de atacar, regresaba a ver a su compañera, y a sus contrincantes, tampoco podía seguir atacando.

* * *

Gilbert y Yong soo rieron al ver que tres generales salían de la planicie, dos hombres y una mujer, la cual por extraño que parezca llevaba una sartén como arma, mientras los otros dos llevaban una espada y un hacha respectivamente. La mujer vio a sus oponentes y no esperó ni un segundo para atacar a Prusia, los otros dos se repartieron, el del hacha atacó a Corea, y el otro atacó a Inglaterra, lo más sorprendente es que el general de la espada dudo antes de atacarlo, al parecer ninguno de los enemigos se habían percatado de la presencia de Austria.

Los ataques fueron intensos y mordaces al mismo tiempo, Corea estaba en aprietos el hacha le había golpeado en uno de sus brazos, la sangre emanaba a grandes borbotones lo que hizo que el general soltara una carcajada de gusto.

Austria salió de su estado de auto compasión y fue a defenderlo, el general se percató de su presencia y por un segundo dudo en atacar; Inglaterra necesitaba algo de apoyo y se junto a Austria, ambos hicieron de escudo a Corea, pero a pesar de los intensos segundos de preparación mental para recibir el ataque los generales no atacaron, regresaban a ver a su compañera y luego se alejaron.

Yong soo estaba sin palabras, acaso veía lo que creía ver. Los generales intentaban detener a su compañera de matar a Prusia, antes de que lo lograran Gilbert había recibido una patada tan fuerte que lo envío al lado de Corea, Austria se puso al frente de él para protegerlo de la mujer que atacaba como una loca desquiciada, pero antes de que la sartén tocara su cabeza, ella se detuvo, y los otros dos empezaban a alejarse.

* * *

Dos generales salieron del bosque hacia el claro, uno de ellos llevaba una ballesta, mientras que el otro tenía una espada en mano.

El general que tenía la ballesta le hizo una seña a Liechtenstein de que se acercará, sin dudarlo dos veces ella se dirigió al centro del claro de bosque, lo mismo el general, estaban distanciados por apenas 3 metros, se miraban fijamente hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo desenfundaron sus armas y empezaron a atacarse; ambos peleaban de manera excepcional como si en la batalla únicamente estaban los dos.

El otro general espero hasta que su compañero se dirigiera a otro lado del claro para empezar a atacar a los demás; las niñas a pesar de superar en número a ese sujeto apenas le hacían rasguños, tan lastimadas salían que Antonio no dudo en atacarlo para rescatarlas, el general no le dio importancia a ese patético intento y lo mando lejos, Ludwig hizo otra cosa intentó sostenerlo para evitar que siguiera atacando a las niñas, pero con mucha más rabia, el general lo mando lejos estampándolo en un árbol al otro lado del claro.

Las flechas que parecían infinitas rozaban la piel de Lily, pero las balas impactaban en su enemigo y el no se inmutaba, no sentía nada, a pesar de que la sangre salía el jamás paró. De pronto las niñas se vieron huyendo al centro del claro junto con Antonio y Ludwig, Lily estaba retrocediendo hasta que se topó con ellos en el centro, los dos generales empezaron a rodearlos eliminando las posibilidades, ambos se acercaron pero Ludwig ya cansado los tomó por los brazos a ambos antes de que atinaran el golpe y los envío a una copa de árbol, donde cayeron y se estamparon en unas rocas que estaban en la base del mismo.

La máscara que cubría sus rostros se hizo añicos, cuando se levantaron los pedazos fueron liberados de su rostro.

‒ ¡Rosana, Lucía regresen al castillo! ‒

‒ Pero…‒ Lucy no quería dejar sola a su madre.

‒ no olvides tu objetivo, debes matarlo mutti‒ Rosana le dijo eso y tomó a su hermana y se fue.

Ludwig y Antonio se congelaron al ver que las mascaras rebelaban a Veneziano y Romano, con rostros cubiertos de sangre, con marcas de heridas anteriores; nunca los habían visto así. Las miradas inexpresivas de ambos dieron testimonio de que ya no eran las personas que conocían.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Veneziano atacó al grupo y detrás iba Romano, sería cuerpo a cuerpo, ya no tenía flechas. Liechtenstein aún tenía una bala, la iba a disparar en dirección al corazón, pero la bala falló, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no la dejaban ver. Alemania se interpuso entre Veneziano y Liechtenstein y recibió varios de los ataques, pero logró bloquear otros, de pronto Ludwig había caído sin saber cómo, Feliciano tenía un cuchillo en la boca, mientras sujetaba a Ludwig del cuello para que no escapara, estaba listo para clavarlo en un punto vital pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo.

Antonio cubrió a Liechtenstein de todos los ataques de Lovino, el cual había perdido su espada, Antonio tenía lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas pero no permitiría que Romano lastimara a Liechtenstein, al igual que Ludwig Romano había logrado hacer una llave a Antonio con un cuchillo en la mano sería fácil cortarle el cuello pero por algún motivo no podía hacer lo que deseaba, lo que debía. ¿Por qué?

* * *

bueno y así acaba este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado; como siempre espero sus comentarios y/o críticas y/o sugerencias.

nos vemos en dos semanas.


	7. Chapter 7

que tal todos... espero que estén muy bien... aquí va el siguiente capítulo con unas indicaciones antes, en este cap. va a ver un poco de _Lime_ intenten adivinar de quien...también habrá palabras fuertes... al menos para el personaje que las dice... por cierto Peter= Sealand. Les vuelvo a recordad que lo que se encuentra en cursiva es lo que pasó en el pasado, un recuerdo si lo prefieren.

Hetalia no me pertenece

disfruten su lectura...

* * *

Faltaban 5 minutos para que la luz de las véngalas se extinguiera por completo, Hong Kong y Japón miraban por el telescopio lo que pasaba, había puntos en que ambos deseaban estar allí pero al ver los sucesos su expresión cambio.

‒ no… no puedo creerlo…‒

‒ Xiang- kun, todos son muy fuertes‒

‒ no, no es eso, Kikou ‒ Xiang le regresó a ver con una mirada de esperanza‒ ellos pararon… dejaron de atacar‒

‒ eso es normal en una batalla cuando se observa que llegas al límite‒

‒ no, no entiendes, no los mataron…‒

‒ ¿qué estás diciendo? ‒

‒ En cada batalla… los generales prácticamente matan a una nación, la "poción mágica" de Carlos ha hecho que nosotros revivamos las veces que sean necesarias pero…‒

‒ Pero…‒

‒ ahora dejaron de atacar…‒

* * *

La general aún empuñaba su tridente pero al ver que no podía, lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, para Rusia era extraño, antes en otras circunstancias pensaría que ese tipo de persona sería un desperdicio, un patético desperdicio pero ahora que empezaba a unir las piezas, no podía burlarse, no de ella, la quería mucho para hacerlo.

‒… ¿Ucrania?... ¿Yetakaterina eres tú? ‒

‒ сестра … nuestro брат está de regreso… ‒ dijo Natalia con lágrimas desbordándose por los ojos.

Cuando Francia escuchó entendió quien era su contrincante.

‒ Holanda ¿sigues molesto porque casi destruyo los tulipanes de Canadá? ‒

Tanto Holanda como Ucrania no respondieron y se dieron a la fuga, regresando por donde vinieron; en una batalla normal Kumajiro los habría seguido pero ahora esa reacción incluso sorprendió al oso blanco, tanto el cómo Mathew y Natalia no sabían qué hacer.

* * *

Austria notó como le temblaban las manos, la reconocía sabía quién era, quien podría olvidarla, habían estado juntos desde hace ya muchos siglos.

‒ Si no bajas el sartén se te agarrotara el brazo, Elizabetha ‒

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por debajo de la máscara, ella al igual que Dinamarca y Suecia salió del lugar, huyeron despavoridos de la escena.

‒ ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ATACASTE?! ‒ Gilbert le gritaba a Elizabetha indignado ‒ ¡DEBISTE MATARLO, NO ES JUSTO, EL QUE RECIBIÓ TODOS LOS ATAQUES FUI YO! ‒

Corea soltó una pequeña risita pero su asombro aún no desaparecía del todo, varias interrogantes surcaban por su cabeza, pero no pudo hacer mucho porque su visión empezó a nublarse, se desmayó.

* * *

‒ ¡esto es imposible seguramente es un truco! ‒ dijo Lovino con una voz fría pero a la vez irritada.

Se oyeron pasos, los generales se estaban retirando, eso sorprendió a veneziano, no había escuchado ninguna orden de retirarse, pero casi en seguida un sonido leve de un silbato sonó a la distancia.

‒ ¡Vamos Feliciano, luego volveremos para matarlos!‒

Feliciano no dijo nada, liberó a Ludwig, sonriéndoles se fue, ambos se perdieron en el bosque.

Liechtenstein estaba enojada y molesta consigo misma, pero esa retirada era alarmante que pasara después.

‒ Kikou, haz que todos regresen al castillo‒

‒ Sí, Lily-san‒

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillo, los civiles que estaban sanos y salvos, regresaron a sus casas, las naciones, en cambio estaban amontonadas en el salón/hospital mientras los médicos aplicaban los tratamientos necesarios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no haría falta la solución mágica de Carlos.

Las muchachas iban de allá para acá trayendo vendas, sueros y todo tipo de cosas para ayudar a sus tíos. Cuando terminaron de aplicar los tratamientos y todos estaban consientes llegó el momento de analizar lo que había pasado. Alfred deleitó a sus compañeros lo que había visto y ellos le informaron de sus experiencias. Cuando Arthur escuchó lo del pequeño Peter, aunque no lo demostrara, se entristeció.

‒ Lily, me puedes explicar lo que pasa, ¿por qué ellos nos atacaron?‒ Arthur estaba angustiado por la situación en la que habían caído.

Liechtenstein no dijo nada por el momento, se retorció de dolor mientras Natalia le ajustaba una venda en el brazo.

‒ ellos ya no están con nosotros‒ hizo una pausa‒ son cadáveres que aún están en la tierra que pelean como marionetas de ese maldito‒

‒ Pero… ellos aún viven yo vi las lágrimas de Ucrania…‒ Rusia no quería parecer preocupado pero de verdad estaba aterrado de lo que sucedió con sus hermanas, aunque lo disimulo muy bien con la misma cara de siempre.

‒ te equivocas, ellos ya no sienten, no tienen sentimientos, solo respiran y desean con lo que tengan por alma dejar de hacerlo‒ dijo Mathew con una tristeza infinita, acomodando el vendaje de su oso polar.

‒ No… no lo entiendo… ¿cómo pasó todo esto? ‒ dijo Francia angustiado

‒ déjame ver… 9 naciones, de las más importantes económicamente y políticamente desaparecen sin dejar rastro, causando una inestabilidad… de pronto aparece un hombre que propone unión a su pueblo, no hay otras intenciones solo unión, los que no están de acuerdo están libres de irse… al otro mundo‒ dijo Natalia revisando la herida de Yong soo, el cual estaba inconsciente en una de las camillas.

‒ Y los que apreciaban su vida… harían lo que sea para sobrevivir, ahí estaba Sealand, borrado toda su memoria para dirigir a los saqueadores‒ dijo Vietnam despertándose.

Vietnam estaba acostada en otra camilla no muy lejos de Corea, del otro lado estaban Finlandia, despierto, e Islandia, con Mr. Puffin perchado en la cabecera, aun inconsciente. Viet al darse cuenta de lo que tenía puesto se la sacó y la tiró al piso, la chaqueta fue levantada por su dueño y puesta en una silleta sin ningún tipo de reclamo.

‒ fue Italia quien se negó a seguir a ese sujeto… recuerdo como le dio varios golpes para que saliera de territorio Italiano‒ dijo Finlandia sonriendo

Al oír eso Alemania se sorprendió.

‒ ja, es una historia para recordar…‒ dijo Gilbert empezando la historia

* * *

_‒mira… Italia te ofrezco todo lo que siempre soñaste, solo debes unirte a mí, a ti nunca te gustó pelear y es una excelente oferta… ¿qué opinas? ‒ Pol estaba seguro de que vencería._

_‒ ve~ así que lo único que tengo que hacer es entregarte todo el control de mi país…‒_

_‒sí, tú y tu hermano estarán de la mar de contentos con el beneficio que recibirán…‒_

_Romano estaba angustiado, desconfiaba de su hermano menor desde que se unió a Alemania en la segunda guerra mundial, creyendo que sería lo mejor para todos, terminaron mal parados, y con un arrepentimiento que jamás se iría. Si Veneciano se atrevía a decir que sí, el jamás le volvería a dirigir la palabra._

_‒ve~ sería lindo…pero…‒_

_‒Pero…‒_

_‒ me creerías si te dijera que estoy cansado de esas promesas estúpidas que siempre hacen los que quieren ser dictadores‒_

_Lovino estaba estupefacto esa respuesta salió de la boca de su hermano._

_‒Pero… te uniste a los nazis en la segunda guerra‒_

_‒ de algunas cosas me debo arrepentir, pero de algo no me arrepiento y es de haber hecho amistad con Alemania y Japón…‒ Pol iba a decir algo pero Italia no le dejó ‒sí, se lo que estas pensando pero jamás deje de apoyar a mi hermano ni a mis demás amigos a pesar del mal que les hice o me hicieron… ese no soy yo, pero con usted es diferente… mi decisión es la siguiente: ¡SI NO DEJAS A NORUEGA EN PAZ, YO MISMO HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS! ‒_

_‒ ¿una nación como tú? ‒_

_‒ ¿no has escuchado el dicho "no juzgues un libro por su portada"? pues deberías tenerlo presente, no soy tan inútil como todo el mundo piensa‒_

_‒ ¿y qué es lo que harías en contra mía? ‒_

_‒ para empezar, haría que los que aún se resisten a ti sepan que yo haré lo imposible para resguardarlos de ti‒_

_‒ ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso? ‒_

_‒ primero debes irte…‒_

_Diciendo eso Feliciano lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró por el edificio donde todas las personas aplaudían, cuando salió toda una multitud le arrojó de todo, desde huevos, hasta excremento de gato; lo arrastró hasta la frontera y lo tiró fuera de su territorio. Pol estaba indignado y humillado, antes de decir algo Italia se rió._

_‒segundo… será mejor que te prepares porque la cosa se pondrá caliente‒_

_‒ ¿Y?… bastardo que esperas… lárgate‒ Lovino estaba sonriente, todos a su alrededor estaban sorprendidos_

_Lovino no podía ocultar su orgullo, su hermano había tomado no solo la decisión correcta sino que su actitud habían cambiado tanto desde los últimos meses que parecería otra persona._

* * *

‒… y luego ese sujeto juro vengarse…‒ dijo Gilbert.

‒ eso parece el final de una película de terror Gilbert‒ dijo Mathew pasando unas vendas a Natalia

‒ Poco después, la situación económica se desmoronó, China perdió mucha estabilidad, intentó negociar con Pol pero lo atacó a traición…‒

Todos se sorprendieron al oír la voz de Hong Kong, 25 años sin decir ni pío y ahora contaba la historia como si hubiera sido una pesadilla que no quería pero debía recordar.

‒ sí, es cierto recuerdo lo mucho que se enojó cuando le enviamos la carta de la alianza‒ dijo Mei abrazando a su hermano, que intentaba alejarse.

Vash se percató que Lily sacaba una cadena que estaba escondida entre sus ropas, en ella había un anillo resplandeciente, que no era más de 24 kilates, pero parecería como si lo atesorara con su vida. Vash estaba furioso.

‒ Pero… ¿por qué tenía que ser con Liechtenstein? ‒

‒ Vash, Lily era otra nación que le dijo sus verdades a ese sujeto, ambos estaban en la mira de Pol‒ sonrió‒ era como si ellos eran la piedra en el zapato que acabaría con su poder. ‒ Término explicando Prusia.

‒ Pero… pudo haber habido otra nación que le dijera sus verdades… Hungría por ejemplo‒

‒ Vash, estás diciendo tonterías, Hungría parece la madre de Veneziano…‒ replicó Austria

‒ Bruder… ellos me salvaron… Feli me salvó‒

‒ esa es otra historia para recordar…‒

* * *

‒ _Me alegra que me haya recibido Srta. Liechtenstein, mucho más al enterarme de lo consiente que esta de su situación‒_

_‒ Sr. Trajari, no creo que deba hacer esto, es decir, destruir todos esos países indefensos sin su representante es horrible…‒_

_‒ ahora solo es tierra, Srta. Que debe ser reclamada por alguien…‒_

_‒ ¿reclamada? ‒_

_‒ vera… usted teóricamente es territorio Suizo, pero Suiza ya no está, eso la convierte en un pedazo de suelo que debo reclamar por convertirme en el actual dueño de los Alpes suizos‒_

_‒ mein Bruder va a regresar…‒_

_‒ Pero ¿cuándo?, además una bella Flor como usted se marchitará si esta sola… necesita compañía…‒_

_Demasiado tiempo con Hungría le habían hecho que Liechtenstein se diera cuenta cuando un hombre insinuara algo más, lo que no pasaba con Feliciano. Sí, ella era una flor pero algunas tienen espinas y otras, en cambio, tienen veneno._

_‒ lo lamento pero no puedo permitir eso… por favor retírese de mi casa de manera pacífica y no me obligara a usar la fuerza‒_

_‒ me temo que no lo haré…‒_

_Lily había sacado una ametralladora de debajo de la mesa y le apuntaba directamente a su… bueno a eso. Sentía que donde quiera que este, Vash, de seguro estaría orgulloso._

_‒ está bien… me voy señorita… pero recuerde que a lo único que le debe tener miedo una hermosa flor como usted es al fuego…‒_

_Pol salió de la casa de Liechtenstein, dejándola intrigada, ¿qué habrá querido decir? Pol entró a su reluciente auto y le dijo a uno de los generales una orden de lo más espantosa._

_‒ brenne alle territoriet ‒ _

_Los soldados encerraron a todas las personas posibles dentro de sus casas, y a la misma Liechtenstein sin que ella se diera cuenta, entonces les prendieron fuego. Lily se percató de las llamas pocos minutos después, y en cuanto planeaba salir, descubrió que estaba encerrada, ninguna forma de escapar. A la distancia se oían gritos desesperados de auxilio, su gente estaba muriendo y ella no podría ayudarlos; empezaba a asfixiarse, las llamas aún no la alcanzaban pero el humo no tardaría en matarla._

_De pronto, antes de perder la consciencia, vio una luz en medio de todo ese humo, alguien estaba ahí, al principio creyó que era su hermano pero después vio un rizo, Italia se enteró de todo y junto con su ejército logró rescatar a la mayoría de las personas del Principado de Liechtenstein._

_‒Lily… tranquila te sacaré de aquí, nada te va a pasar‒_

_Lily había perdido la consciencia; el fuego ya estaba en lo alto, estaban atrapados, hasta el techo se empezó a desmoronar, Veneziano con Lily en brazos la cubría de las vigas que caían encendidas, Veneziano levantó una silla, o lo poco que quedaba de ella y logró romper una ventana, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó por ella, Lily cayó intacta, aunque Feliciano se rompió varios huesos, logró sacar la fuerza suficiente para llevarla a un lugar seguro. Cuando llegó a su casa y la deposito en una cama, se desmayó._

_Cuando Lily despertó, Elizabetha le contó toda la historia, el único daño que ella recibió era un rasguño en su muñeca izquierda, pero su salvador estaba postrado en la cama por que se había roto una de sus piernas. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la habitación y llorando pidió todo el perdón del mundo._

_‒ ve~ no Lily, no debes llorar, lo importante es que estas viva…‒_

_‒ Pero… casi mueres…‒_

_‒ Mi vida comparada con la tuya no vale mucho…‒ _

_‒ ¡FELI…!‒_

_Liechtenstein no se alejó de Italia hasta que se recuperó y se enteró de que mientras ella era rescatada, Bielorrusia había sido ayudada por Romano, a sacar a ese sujeto de su territorio, ella también estaba agradecida, pero Natalia debía también el agradecimiento a Corea que había llegado en el momento oportuno, sino ella no hubiera existido._

* * *

‒ Y entonces… la muchachita se quedo con ellos en agradecimiento…‒

‒ Pero fue difícil, no querían que trabaje como sirvienta, era raro según lo que me había enseñado el Sr. Roderich eso era lo correcto; luego entendí que ellos no querían ese tipo de ayuda, así que empecé a ayudarlos en muchas cosas como conseguir armas y comida; después me convertí en su mejor amiga, luego su amante, y después su esposa‒ dijo con la mayor sonrisa que ella podría poner‒ y he sido muy feliz desde entonces… hasta lo que pasó_‒_

Para Francis esa historia esta tan emocionante, romántica, y a la vez desgarradora pero había algo que le causo curiosidad.

‒ este… cuando dices amante… te refieres a…‒

‒ Sí. Y debo agradecerte a ti, los cuentos que le contaste sirvieron para algo… disfrute del placer en varios aspectos… es cierto que en el cielo los amantes son italianos ‒

Liechtenstein se había sonrojado. No solo ella todos los demás que conocían bien a Veneziano no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Vash anotaba mentalmente todas las razones que le justificaran acabar con Veneziano, España, Austria y Alemania estaban rojos de la impresión, y furiosos al mismo tiempo y toda esa furia iba dirgida a Francis, el cual estaba Feliz, por así decirlo.

‒ ¡MUTTI NO DIGAS ESO! ‒ Rosi estaba avergonzada.

‒ ¿y cómo creen que ustedes fueron creadas? ‒

‒ ¡MUTTI!‒ gritó Rosi_ ‒ _¡Nos avergüenzas!‒

‒ no me importa‒

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, no estoy muy segura con la traducción si alguien nota algún error en la traducción avísenme que lo corrijo de inmediato, como siempre espero sus criticas y/o sugerencias y/o comentarios.

nos vemos en dos semanas.

Un poco de traducción:

сестра=hermana

брат =hermano

Bruderhermano

mein Brudermi hermano

brenne alle territoriet = quemen todo el territorio (Noruego)

mutti= mamá


	8. Chapter 8

gracias por su paciente espera, en este capitulo habrá un terrible descubrimiento, un poco de _Lime_ y tal ves un poco de llanto acumulado... e ira acumulada...

Hetalia no me pertenece.

... Por cierto FELIZ DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS, DÍA DE TODOS LOS SANTOS, HALLOWEEN o lo que sea que celebren en esta semana, yo celebro el día de difuntos, que es algo parecido al día de los muertos, en lugar de calaveras de azúcar tenemos guaguas de pan (es un pan en forma de muñeca o caballo con caballero incluido, que puede estar relleno de dulce o ser de sal), que tengan un buen inicio de mes.

disfruten su lectura

* * *

‒ esos eran…‒

‒ Sí…‒

Un helicóptero se oía a la distancia mientras los generales entraban a su cuartel, la mayoría empezaba a derramar lágrimas, se habían dado cuenta de tanto daño causado. Pero no todos, dos de ellos sabían que debían ver a alguien antes de que ciertas personas lo encuentren primero, pero lamentablemente era demasiado tarde, los indeseables guardias personales de Pol ya lo habían encontrado, la "habitación" estaba vacía.

‒ desgraciados… bastardos…‒

‒ insultándolos no ganaras nada‒

‒ él ya no puede resistir más… si tan solo no se hubiera resistido estaría sano y…‒

‒ Y a punto de desaparecer al igual que mi abuelo…‒

‒…‒

‒… al menos, sabemos que luchó con todo para no obedecerlo…‒

‒ Pero… hubiera sido mejor de la otra forma… su expresión no estaría llena de dolor ni de pena ni de…‒

‒ ve~ ¿de verdad ves todo eso? Desde que lo conozco jamás he visto que ponga otra expresión que no sea la de siempre…‒

‒ es porque tú no has vivido con él, no sabes cómo… era su sonrisa… cuando Islandia era un niño, él sonreía todos los días…‒

De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a la guardia personal arrastrando a una persona por el piso, al ver a los dos generales dentro del lugar, arrojaron al bulto y se fueron, Dinamarca alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que tocará el suelo, mientras Veneziano traía vendas de un escondite cercano.

‒ *cough* Matias… es ahora… o nunca… Arthur está aquí…‒

‒ Sí ya me di cuenta…‒

‒ tráelo debemos cerrarle las heridas…‒

‒ nunca… se cierran… no sé porque…siguen intentando…‒

‒ eres el único que puede hacer magia, a Rumania le quemaron las manos si lo hacía, y no puede hacer magia por eso…‒

‒ Arthur puede…‒

Lukas empezó a ahogarse, Matias empezó a darle golpes para que toda la sangre que se estaba acumulando saliera de su aparato respiratorio, escupiendo sangre por todo el lugar.

‒ Si… él se acerca… yo puedo liberar el hechizo… y podrán atacar…‒

‒ Nor… no hables…‒

Noruega ya había perdido demasiada sangre y aún continuaba echando sangre mientras hablaba.

‒ tienes razón, nos iremos en dos horas, cuando los guardias traigan la comida… asegúrate de descansar y de seguro Cuba vendrá con nosotros él te curara, mientras nos encargamos del resto…‒

‒…hecho…‒

‒ espera, Lukas… ‒

Noruega se había desmayado, Matias le limpió lo que quedaba de sangre en su boca y salió. No le gustaba dejarlo solo pero si no se iba tendría la posibilidad de que jamás vuelvan a ver al resto con vida… y eso era lo que más lo aterraba.

‒ Lukas… sé que tal vez me estés escuchando pero volveremos pronto…‒

Todos los generales estaban listos para la última batalla.

* * *

La noche se acabó ni bien regresaron de la batalla, así que Liechtenstein permitió que los recién llegados durmieran, pero ellos no podían hacerlo o más bien dicho no querían hacerlo, ya que observaron como los demás se cambiaban de ropa, a sus overoles, y recogían sus herramientas para realizar las reparaciones.

Por primera vez en años no había mucho que reparar, había luz eléctrica y la muralla, y en especial el castillo en sí, estaba intacto; lo único que se debía hacer era reparar la tubería de agua potable que estaba en malas condiciones desde hace algunos meses antes. Los encargados de realizar ese tipo de trabajo eran Natalia y Mathew, pero en esta ocasión ella no podría acompañarlo.

‒ no te preocupes, Al y yo nos encargaremos de todo‒ dijo Mathew con una sonrisa.

‒ Pero… Mat, esa tubería siempre tiene el mismo problema y se necesita de fuerza bruta para arreglarlo‒

‒ ¿por qué crees que llevo a Alfred? ‒

‒ ¡oye! ‒ protesto Alfred, el cual a pesar de querer ayudar no quería salir del hospital por Viet.

‒ Mat, pierdes tu tiempo, espera me visto y te ayudo yo…‒ dijo Viet intentando levantarse

‒ no puedes hacer eso, aun estas débil, ven Mat vamos a reparar esa tubería‒ Alfred había agarrado a su hermano y llevado hacia afuera‒ este… Mat, ¿dónde debemos ir? ‒

Mathew sonrió al oír eso y lo condujo a la parte norte, salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a una parte del bosque, donde un río bajaba por la ladera antes de hundirse en la tierra, ahí había una tubería lo suficientemente grande para secar todo el río. Sobre la boca de la tubería, la que captaba el agua había una gran roca, mucho más grande que la que estaba como monumento en la tumba de China.

‒ ¿cómo llegó esto aquí? ‒ preguntó Alfred al ver la inmensa roca.

‒ Los soldados, intentan hacernos pasar tiempos difíciles así que tapan el suministro de agua, o dañan los canales para el riego, o cortan los cables de energía…‒ Mathew decía mientras ingresaba al agua que le llegaba a las rodillas. ‒ Por lo general Nata y yo hacemos este trabajo porque se necesita fuerza bruta. ‒

‒ ¿y cómo lo hacen? ‒

Alfred no tuvo respuesta verbal sino respuesta visual, Mathew había abrazado la roca y con una fuerza sobrehumana la levantó hasta el límite del agua.

‒ Un poco de ayuda…‒

‒ Este… sí‒

Poco a poco llevaron la roca a un pequeño claro de bosque donde había rocas de varios tamaños, pero tan grandes como la que tenían. Si necesitaban material venían a esta reserva, para sustentar las construcciones.

‒ Mat… ¿cómo es que…?‒

‒ Cuando desapareciste Viet me vivió recordando lo fuerte que eras, no tuve otra opción que entrenar para poder compensar eso, Feliciano y Lovino me ayudaron a entrenar, no solo a mí sino a todos… claro que desde que recibieron la toxina su salud y la de los demás se deterioraba, solo que no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Alfred al escuchar eso no sabía que pensar, es decir estaba realmente sorprendido por la fuerza de Mat, pero que la haya desarrollado por su ausencia, no era lo que le gustaba; por otro lado una pequeña parte de él se sintió feliz de escuchar que Viet había señalado eso, dando un punto para que Mat se fortaleciera, extraños sentimientos se empezaron a juntar en Alfred y todos tenían un origen Viet.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rosana y Lucía cumplían su castigo, el cual era limpiar todo y absolutamente todo el castillo, su madre las vigilaba muy de cerca. Roderich tuvo el agrado de ayudar a revisar los parlantes de las alarmas junto con Mei. Arthur e Iván revisaban los suministros de comida junto con Gilbert.

Kikou, Tino, Bel y Antonio revisarían la condición de las personas refugiadas después de un ataque por lo general siempre, al menos los niños, sufrían pequeños traumas; y algo que había sorprendido a todos era que al parecer Bel hizo una especie de rabieta para no separarse de Antonio, todos sabían que tal vez eso la ayudara a recuperarse así que Cuba no opuso resistencia a que ella los acompañara; todos habían notado que Bel empezaba o intentaba sonreír desde que vio a Antonio, y eso era para todos un gran avance, tal vez el renacimiento de la esperanza.

Carlos, Natalia, Suiza y Ludwig estaban en el hospital vigilando a los heridos, Islandia aún estaba muy débil, Yong soo aún tenía que descansar, había perdido mucha sangre, y Viet, no podía mantenerse en pie, a pesar de ya estar consciente, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para soportar su peso. Francis se encargaría de cocinar, prepararía algo que animara a todos.

* * *

Al llegar la tarde, Rosana y Lucía al fin habían acabado, las pocas horas de luz que quedaban las podían usar como a ellas se les plazca. Liechtenstein fue a analizar la información que habían recolectado sus queridos amigos. Ludwig estaba sentado en el jardín, había estado todo el día en la enfermería viendo como los demás intentaban recuperarse, le hacía bien estar solo un rato hasta que observó a Rosana, con un traje deportivo salía de la casa y se dirigía hacia la muralla, creyendo que podía meterse en problemas la siguió.

‒ Herr Ludwig, ¿me está siguiendo? ‒

‒ este… no… creí que intentabas… no olvídalo…‒

‒ sabe, il mio babbo siempre me contó historias sobre su gran amigo Alemania, pero al conocerlo me decepcionó…‒

Un poco de inquietud se formó en el interior de Ludwig, ¿Por qué Feliciano hablo maravillas de él, y ahora la impresión que causo destrozó todo eso?

‒ este… puedo preguntarte ¿por qué te decepciono? ‒

‒ no volvió para ayudar a babbo…‒ Rosana reprimió lagrimas‒ él… rezaba todas las noches para que ustedes volvieran, y ¿dónde estaban? saltando en el tiempo… su salud… babbo estaba demasiado débil para pelear después de que destruyeron Italia… me decía que yo era su milagro… ‒ las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de Rosana sin su permiso.

‒ sé que no estuvimos aquí cuando debíamos… pero no creo que pudo haber cambiado…‒

‒… se equivoca… Pol pidió una audiencia con las representaciones antes de derrocar al gobierno, al dársela él aprovecho y sus seguidores acabaron con el gobierno de Noruega, y cuando digo acabaron es literal, acabaron con su existencia...‒

‒ Si hubiera algo… para que me perdones… yo…‒

‒ hay algo… no puede hacer que mi Babbo vuelva pero… puede correr conmigo por la muralla, tres vueltas, si me gana esta disculpado, debo advertirle que soy muy buena…‒

‒ Ya lo veremos…‒

* * *

Antonio estaba en la cocina con Francis, Carlos había llevado a Bel a que descansara, aunque ella no le gustaba la idea; Antonio estaba esperando tranquilizarse, los chistes que Francis contaba para intentar levantarle el ánimo no daban resultado. Hasta que vio a la pequeña Lucy entrar a la cocina con lo que el reconoció como una canasta para los tomates, un sombrero de paja, y unos guantes de jardinero.

‒ Signore Antonio, me preguntaba si desearía acompañarme a ver los tomates que Babbo Lovino y yo sembramos‒

‒ sería estupendo‒

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un pequeño huerto, donde había apenas unos veinte arbustos de tomates, pero todos estaban casi listos para cosechar, faltarían apenas unos días para que se los pudiera disfrutar.

‒ están… hermosos… tú los has cuidado muy bien…‒

‒ Lo primero que nos enseñó papa fue a comer tomates, aunque a mutti no le agradaba mucho que comiéramos solo eso, pero no le importaba porque ella era muy feliz viviendo aquí, todos juntos…‒ Lucy empezó a derramar lágrimas‒…sé que no debo llorar, porque soy la hija de Lovino Vargas, y el jamás derramó lágrimas, pero… no puedo evitarlo, no me importa que me llamen débil…‒

‒ no lo eres, Feliciano y Lovino ellos eran muy fuertes, ambos lloraban cuando dolía, por recibir un golpe o porque un amigo no estaba con ellos… llorar no te hace débil…‒

Lucy abrazó a Antonio, y él le devolvió el abrazo reconfortándola.

‒ Signore Antonio ¿cree que volveré a ver la sonrisa de Vati Lovino, y la de Muti?

‒ Sí, algún día las volverás a ver… un segundo... ya con haberla visto eres muy afortunada, cuando era tu papá era niño muy pocas veces tenía el privilegio de verla...‒

‒ja... tiene razón... todos me han dicho eso...‒ Lucy empezó a sonreir.

Lucy se secó las lágrimas y se paró.

‒ Bueno… ya que aún no están no los puedo cosechar, debemos volver o muti se enojará mucho más‒

‒ tienes razón…‒

Cuando Lucy y Antonio volvieron a casa, Carlos revivía a Ludwig que estaba acostado en el piso del pasillo inconsciente. Con Gilbert avergonzado y con Liechtenstein muy orgullosa de su hija. Los demás no lo podían creer.

‒ ¡Herr Ludwig! es usted el peor corredor de toda la historia‒

‒ ¡WEST! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? no debes jamás en la vida retar a Rossy, ella jamás ha perdido…‒ Gilbert estaba de verdad preocupado y avergonzado por esa situación.

Ludwig al oír eso reaccionó, no pudo ni siquiera terminar la primera vuelta, Rossy ya lo había rebasado dos veces para cuando se dio cuenta, era tan rápida que le recordaba a Veneziano cuando huía del campo de batalla.

‒ Chico, debiste preguntarle a tu hermano cuando lo intentó, no recupero el aliento en dos semanas‒ comentó Carlos que se había alejado para sentar a Bel, aún retraída, que estaba parada cerca de la puerta.

* * *

Empezaron a cenar algo que nadie había probado en años, todos quedaron complacidos y deseosos de comer más pero no podían hacerlo porque toda la comida estaba racionada. Arthur creyó que después de cenar se hablarían de estrategias para poder derrotar al "Jefe supremo" pero no esperaba lo que escucharía.

‒…y entonces el pequeño Tomás, el hijo del vecino del Sr. Krauss, me dijo que había sido muy bueno esperaba un regalo de Navidad…‒ comenzó Tino con las historias de lo que había pasado esa tarde

‒ Bueno tal vez este año podamos dar juguetes, en lugar de flores…‒ comentó Lily pensativa-

‒ tenemos suficiente chatarra para comenzar a fabricarlos, pero solo necesitaríamos pintura…‒ dijo Yong soo.

‒ ¡No debes hablar mucho, aún estas muy débil! ‒ Natalia estaba angustiada, Yong soo la convenció de sacarlo del hospital para cenar en casa con la condición de que estaría sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

‒ Yong soo nunca cambiaras‒ habló Xiang

‒ ¡Xiang hablaste! ‒

‒ vaya es bueno escucharte…‒ Islandia también había convencido a Natalia para salir del hospital y cenar en casa.

‒ Pero dónde conseguimos pintura…‒ preguntó Mei

‒ hay en la bodega…‒ habló Gilbert

‒ eso es de papa… no puedes usarlo…‒ gritó Rossy

La conversación iba de largo pero ninguno de los recién llegados, en especial Arthur entendía la situación.

‒ ¡SILENCIO! ‒

Todos se callaron y regresaron a ver a Arthur que estaba rojo de la frustración. Aunque a Lily su actitud no le gustó, ella era la única que podía hacer callar a alguien dentro de esa casa.

‒ Este tipo de conversación no los llevara a buscar soluciones… los infectados pueden atacar otra vez y ustedes no tienen un plan para atacarlos a ellos…‒

‒ Arthur, no creo que estés en la capacidad de opinar en esta situación‒ Lily estaba muy furiosa.

‒ Pero… si yo estuviera en su lugar, planearía todas las noches la forma de derrotarlos‒

‒ Y cada intento, descubrirías que es una pérdida de vidas, tiempo y recursos… ‒

‒ pero es una mayor pérdida de tiempo si se quedan a conversar si tal o cual persona necesita esto o aquello o sí hay que preparar las fiestas de tal nación…‒

‒ admito que en eso tienes razón, pero… eso justamente es lo que mantiene a la gente con esperanza y más que nada con vida, sabes ¿cuántos suicidios soportamos al año? ¿Al mes?... son enormes… y si llegamos a flaquear muchos de nosotros ya no estaríamos aquí. ‒

El ambiente se quedó tenso por varios momentos, por un lado Arthur tenía razón pero por el otro, todo el mundo esperaba salir de esa situación lo más rápido posible, deseaban volver a sus antiguas vidas. El silencio reino en la habitación hasta que Liechtenstein sin decir nada salió y se encerró en su habitación, al hacer eso las niñas salieron tras su madre.

‒ Bien hecho…‒ dijo Gilbert regresando a ver con mucha furia al bretón al frente suyo.

‒ Mon ami, debes admitir que han desviado sus esfuerzos‒ Francis no pretendía contradecir a Gilbert o Lily, ni siquiera pretendía apoyar a Arthur lo que quería era simplemente esclarecer un punto.

‒ papa, tú no sabes lo que estás hablando… y no seré yo quien lo cuente…‒ Mathew se había levantado y dirigido a la puerta.

‒ Mat, espera ¿a dónde vas? ‒ Alfred se había parado muy extrañado con la actitud de su hermano.

‒ voy a fumar el último cigarrillo que me queda… no te molestes en acompañarme‒

En cuanto Mathew salió Natalia levantó a Yong soo y ambos salieron de la habitación sin decir palabra, los que siguieron fueron Xiang quien ayudó a Emil a salir, luego Mei y Tino, Carlos se levantó después de unos minutos y se llevó con él a Bel, quien parecía molesta.

Gilbert se levantó y antes de salir agarró una botella de cerveza, la última que quedaba.

‒ no se desvelen… y por birdie no te preocupes… regresará más tarde‒

Gilbert salió en la misma dirección en la que se fue Mathew. La única que quedaba sentada en la mesa y que no tenía un rostro sorprendido era Viet que estaba bebiendo un té. Al darse cuenta de que era la única que quedaba se aclaró la garganta.

‒ bien parece que me dejaron el muerto a mí…‒

‒ Viet ¿a qué se referían? ‒ dijo Alfred muy sorprendido.

‒ todo esto tiene que ver con Lily…‒

‒ ¿con Lily? ¿En dónde encaja Lily en todo esto? ‒ gritó Vash

‒ Tanto Liechtenstein como Italia, están muertos…‒

Ese comentario, ¿muertos?, Feliciano y Lovino tal vez estaban muertos en vida pero Lily estaba caminando, sonreía, sangraba, respiraba; no era un zombi o algo parecido, tampoco era un cyborg o algún tipo de holograma.

‒ Antes de que digan algo, les explicaré, la mayoría ya lo sabe pero para los que creo que no comenzare desde el principio…‒ y con eso vio a Alfred‒… hay dos formas de matar a una nación, la primera es que se pierda la conexión con la tierra, que puede deberse a cambios políticos, económicos o durante las guerras si otra nación está involucrada…‒

Todos asintieron porque ya lo sabían, tanto tiempo viviendo en este mundo, siendo más que humanos era obvio que por algún momento su muerte se les pasara por la cabeza, pero hasta ahora las naciones jamás han deseado toparse con Dios.

‒… la segunda… ‒ continúo Viet‒... tiene que ver con su gente, si hay una persona que proclame ser de tal territorio, la nación existe, para formar un país se necesitan dos personas y el resto es añadidura, pero si toda la población es eliminada, la nación lo será, ¿por qué? Porque teóricamente puede perderse la identidad original, pero la esencia sigue en los habitantes sin eso, eres polvo en el viento…‒

Alfred se estremeció con ese pequeño dato, pero lo que seguía a continuación era mucho más horrible de lo que se podían imaginar.

‒ ahora retomando el asunto, Lily está muerta porque no hay absolutamente nadie del territorio de Liechtenstein en el mundo, los suicidios que mencionó era la de su propia gente… y también había otra razón, su gente creía que eran los últimos sobrevivientes de Suiza, ni siquiera sabían que su país era Liechtenstein, Lily prácticamente murió hace unos 15 años, se mantuvo con vida porque su amado Feliciano literalmente la hizo parte de su territorio, mientras las muchachas estén vivas ella lo seguirá, al igual que Feliciano y Lovino. ‒

Vash estaba mudo, Roderich no sabía que decir, Francis y Antonio lloraban silenciosamente, Ludwig estaba perplejo, Iván y Kikou se mantuvieron en silencio mostrando sus expresiones usuales y Alfred no lo entendía, ósea que ellos también estaban muertos. Viet se dio cuenta de la expresión de Alfred.

‒ Y como dijo Gilbert no debemos desvelarnos que mañana es día de limpieza y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible vayan a costarse‒

Aun digiriendo la noticia todos salieron hacia sus habitaciones, a excepción de Alfred que fue retenido por Viet en la habitación.

‒ no… no estás muerto… faltaría millones de años antes de que alguien pueda acabar contigo‒ Viet estaba sonriendo‒ y si ese día llega créeme que seré yo la que acabe contigo… porque eres mío…‒

‒… ¿tuyo?… ‒ Alfred empezó a sentirse nervioso

Viet solo asintió ‒ y creo que he pasado 25 años sin estar cerca del gran héroe…‒

‒ Viet… ‒

Alfred no dijo más Viet aprovechó la ocasión y besó a Alfred, él no le importó, no lo evitó ni tampoco se preocupó, devolvió el beso y los que siguieron; eso era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado desde que llegaron, no subieron a la habitación, durmieron en un cobertizo muy pequeñito aún lado de la casa, pero las cosas ahí dentro de verdad estaban candentes.

* * *

bueno... voy a explicar algo, la idea de que Liechtenstein esta muerta es porque: yo me entere de que existía un país llamado Liechtenstein desde que vi por primera vez Hetalia, y también si se dan cuenta, en muy pocos mapa mundi esta Liechtenstein como un país aparte del de Suiza. Si mi memoria no me ha fallado yo recuerdo haber visto solo en dos ocasiones a Liechtenstein aparte, y creo que era en un mapamundi que era de mi papá, de cuando era estudiante.

Aparte de eso espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero como siempre sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o criticas... nos vemos en dos semanas.

un poco de traducción...

Herr = señor (alemán)

signore = señor (italiano)

il mio babbo = mi papá

babbo= papá (italiano)


End file.
